History of Takeo
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Well, as the title says, it's the story of Takeo in the future timeline. It's a side story to "Until we meet again"... I don't know how to sum it up, it’s mainly about Pan and Takeo, so please just r/r!!
1. Prologue

History of Takeo 

****

**Disclaimer:**                Okay, this will be one disclaimer for the whole story, so that I don't have to repeat over and over again that I don't own any characters of Dragonball Z/GT and that I don't earn any money with it! This would just be too depressing. The only persons that I own are Takeo, Angela, Junior and any other original character that I might make up during this story! *sticks her tongue out*

**A/N:                           Well, this is the special that I've planned for you. Normally I wanted to write it AFTER I'd finished Until we meet again, but now that Trunks and Pan are also together in Takeo's timeline I think that I can give you this "1.000 reviews special" and write at least the prologue for you. But in this prologue I want to thank all of you, who had reviewed Until we meet again until now. I'm so happy that you liked this fanfic and I hope that this story can keep up with it, even though this will be a genre I've never written before… General… Let's see what I can make of it.**

                                   First of all this story will be mostly centered on Takeo (duh!) and Pan, but I will also slip the other characters we all love in. The Prologue will be no biggie, mostly a summary of what had happened in the beginning of Until we meet again, since this is exactly the same that had also happened in the future timeline, but I thought that this would be a good beginning, especially for readers, who don't know Until we meet again.

                                   This chapter will also be different from the other upcoming ones (you'll see what I mean). 

Prologue

************************************************************************************

It was a warm evening at the end of August and the slowly setting sun painted the sky in a mix of the colors blue, orange and red. A young man, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt, stood on the green grass at the side of the road, his motorbike standing next to him. His spiky black hair gently moved in the light wind, as he looked through his dark sunglasses down to the beach that was found some meters under the cliff, he was standing on. The beach was almost completely deserted… Almost, because there were two people strolling over the soft sand, their feet bathing in the surf, every time a new wave arrived. It was a couple, two people walking hand in hand, laughing and exchanging kisses now and then. The young man on the cliff smiled down at the two persons, reveling in memories…

_My name is Takeo Vegeta Son. I'm twenty-four years old and the son, or rather (great-) grandson, of the most powerful and at the same time richest persons on this planet. Those two happy people down there are my parents. My father is Trunks Briefs, the President of Capsule Corporation and my mother, Pan Son, is the granddaughter of the two greatest or most-known warriors in history: Son Goku and Mr. Satan, who would be my great-grandfathers. My grandfathers are Son Gohan, the man who had truly defeated Cell at a merely age of eleven, and Vegeta Briefs, the Prince of all Saiyajins. For the last 16 years I've been secretly friends with the son of Son Goten and Bra Briefs, Goku Junior, because my mother had forbid me to see him. Why? Well, see, my parents have not always been this happy. Until about two months ago, my father didn't even know that I existed._

_It all began like this…_

_More than thirty years ago, as my mother had been sixteen, she had gotten the news that she had been accepted at a famous boarding school in LA and even got a scholar ship there. She took this opportunity and moved to LA, having different reasons for this. One of the reasons was the fact that everyone was still treating like a six-year old and she finally wanted to show them that she was able to take care of herself. But another reason was that she had been in love. In love with a man who was fourteen years older than her. A man who used to babysat and never saw more than a real good friend in her at that time. She always had a crush on him as long as she could think, but as she was fourteen she, her best friend and her grandfather Goku, who had been turned into a small kid at that time, had to go into outer space. Well, the man and her grandfather wanted to go along with my mother's uncle, but she had sneaked on board and started the ship, before her uncle could go on the ship as well. In this year in outer space, my mother found out that the feeling for the man had not just been crush, but had developed into something more. This man was my father. _

_Whatever… My mother spent 7 years in the States, not coming back once to visit her family and friends, just calling every couple of weeks, and came back, after she had graduated early, as a changed woman. Gone was the tomboyish way of acting, as she left the plane dressed in a short black leather skirt and a blue halter top, which showed perfectly all of her curves. She came back to start a new life as Pia Shen, wanting to show everyone that she could build up an existence without anyone helping.__ She had planned on revealing herself to her family and friends as soon as she had done that._

_Everything went smooth at the beginning. She had a job interview at Capsule Corporation, knowing that she wouldn't be fired, when she finally revealed herself and thanks to her changes, Bulma hadn't recognized her and had offered 'Pia' the job as the President's personal assistant._

_First the same evening things started to go wrong. Mom had been at a club, dancing and suddenly something had happened. At one song she got a strange feeling in her body and soon found herself dancing very closely with a man, who had been no one else but Trunks Briefs, my father. Luckily, he hadn't recognized her, thanks to her changes and the small ki-shield she had been wearing around her wrist, and as she found out later, he had felt the same in his body, as they were dancing. During this dance they had both been in a trance-like state and as my aunt Bra had called it, almost had sex on the dance floor._

_That night my mother hadn't told him that she should start to work for him the next day, so he was more than a bit surprised, as Bulma presented 'Pia' as his new assistant. Both tried to ignore those new feelings they felt for the other, but didn't quite succeed. First after mom had a small run-in, including a sparring match, with my grandfather Vegeta at Bra's graduation party, who had told her that those feelings were representing the Saiyajin in her, that she had already unconsciously chosen her mate, she listened to him and let her feelings go. In this night, after my father had brought her home, they had exchanged their first kiss._

_Now everyone would say how good it was. Maybe in some way it was, but in another way, it wasn't. Okay, both of them were happy, but Mom had never told him, who she really was, not even after Vegeta had warned her about the upcoming full moon, which would activate the Saiyajin and the primal instincts in both her and his son's body and would lead to the inevitable: mating. She had kept this secret until it was too late and eventually slept with him. __That was the night, in which I had been unknowingly conceived._

_Scared and confused by her actions that night and my father's reaction, if he found out what she had been hiding from him, she pushed him away and broke up, after she had called Bra and outlined what had happened, where she had let out the fact that she was talking about Trunks. My father didn't take the break-up too well and started to reject my mother in any way, making it impossible for her to explain anything, when she finally found the courage. _

_Not just that she had been emotionally drained, her body was also acting like crazy, what mostly showed the morning sickness. Finally after three weeks she decided that it was just too much and that she would talk to my father, no matter what happened. She also got him to listen, but before she could tell him that she was Pan, a wave of nausea overcame her, letting her throw up in his waste-paper basket. Though showing a bit of concern, while my mother was emptying her stomach, he immediately put the cold exterior back up, as she was feeling better, just telling her to go to a doctor, before he left._

_Later I heard that, at the same day my father had a heated but short argument with Bulma, which ended with him sobbing into her shoulder. Bulma told me that he then went to 'Pia's' apartment to talk to her, also to disprove the others suspicions that she was an evil android, because of her lack of ki. She wasn't there, but then my father made the fatal decision to go through her stuff and found out, who she really was._

_Around the same time mom was sitting in the doctor's room, getting the news that she was pregnant._

_That's how everything began…_

************************************************************************************

I know, pretty short… But it's just a prologue and I promise that the next chapter will be longer, whenever I'll have time to write it. 

But I hope you like it though and tell me that in your many, many reviews… *grins* Thanks to "Until we meet again" I'm now not just addicted to cliffhangers, but also to reviews…

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	2. How it began

History of Takeo 

**A/N:                I know it took me long to write the first real chapter of this story, but as I already explained in my author's note of The Treasure of Power I first needed a (well-earned, I think) break to study for my test (which I didn't pass by the way, but I got still enough points to graduate with an average that is okay for me. Those stupid teachers thought that I had been too superficial. *snort* Is it my fault that my teacher just gave me the stuff to study one week before the test? I've even said anything that had been written on that papers… Well, whatever… Fact is that school is finally over and I'll see them never again!), a major writers block, the worst in my 'career' as author and that I first _needed to write a new chapter of TtoP, so that my fans wouldn't kill me… hehe… I hope you understand it, but now it finally goes on with this story…_**

**                        Okay, I just want to warn you… Those of you who've already read "Until we meet again" and I think all of you did it, will notice that in this chapter and maybe even in the next one will be many happenings you already know about. But since the happenings in both timelines had been almost the same (except of the appearance of Takeo and the get together of course), it's just necessary that I repeat some things and sometimes will copy whole passages of older chapters… I just want to make it like it really had been the same and until Takeo appeared, the timeline had been still the same. **

Chapter 1: How it began

************************************************************************************

"Pregnant," stated Pan dumbfounded, when the doctor had told her, what had been 'wrong' with her in the last weeks. "As in I'm-carrying-a-baby-in-my-belly-and-going-to-be-a-mother-pregnant."

"Exactly," confirmed Dr. Isaacs her statement, but Pan didn't directly listen to everything he said next. She was too confused at that moment. "You're still pretty young, I guess just out of college and in case that the child is unwanted there are still abortion or adoption. I could give you some information about both possibilities, but you should decide soon." He put some papers on the desk, but then he noticed that Pan was somewhere else with her thoughts. "Miss Son?"

"What?" She jerked her head up and looked at the papers on the desk in front of her. They all said something about abortion or adoption at the top, sending her shivers down her spine. "No, thank you, Dr. Isaacs… I don't need it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, as he put them back. Pan nodded firmly and got up. "Okay then, you should make a new appointment with my secretary."

"Goodbye Dr. Isaacs." She shook his hand and left the praxis, without making a new appointment.

Pan wandered through the streets of Satan City without knowing where she was going. Soon, she spotted a bench and sat down on it. Unfortunately the bench was at a playground, so Pan could see many happy kids playing and mothers with baby carriages talking to each other. 

She absently stroke over her belly. 

Pregnant. A small child was growing in her. She was going to be a mother. And Trunks a father.

Suddenly she started crying again. She should be happy, but she couldn't. She still hadn't told him who she was and now she also had to tell him that she was carrying his baby. How could she do that? He would even hate her more now!

She wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. What should she say_? Hey Trunks, do you remember this thing I wanted to tell you this morning? Yes? Good. Okay, Trunks, I'm the girl you used to baby-sit. Yes, you've heard right. I'm Pan. And on top of this, I've just been to a doctor who told me that I'm pregnant. Cool, huh? That means you're going to be a daddy. _

The ideal reaction of him would be: First having this sweet, clueless look on his face. Then this look would change into a huge smile and he would swoop her up in his arms and they would live happily ever after.

Pan buried her face in the palms of her hands and inhaled deeply, trying to suppress that small, almost insane laugh that wanted to erupt from her throat. Yeah, right… As if _that_ would happen. Happily ever after… This ending belonged to a fairy tell, but her life was anything but not that! Right now her life was hell on earth.

But even though Trunks may be the biggest problem in this whole situation, there were still other, not really small, but smaller problems. For example her friends, her family and not to forget: Her parents. What would they say? Would they be disappointed in her? Most likely. Especially her father. He had always been so proud of her, so how would _he_ react, when she finally told him about her _mistake_?

She wasn't sure, if she were able to live with everyone looking at her with disappointment, hurt, anger and maybe even pity in their eyes. Pan could very well imagine the accusing look in her father face and her mother crying next to him. He would say: _How could you bring this shame over you and our family? Look at your mother! Look what you've done to her! I've thought I had raised you better!_

But she _had_ to tell them!

~*~

It was already late in the afternoon, when Pan finally decided to leave the playground. She had no idea why she hadn't done this sooner, because in her current condition, it had just been depressing to sit there and watch the other happy parents with their children play. Maybe it had been some kind of self-punishment, but maybe it had already been, despite her situation, some kind of anticipation that she, too, would soon go to a playground with a small child.

She was right now standing in the elevator of the building, where her apartment was, waiting for it to reach the twentieth floor. She wanted to take a quick shower and then change into something more comfortable to wear, something that was more like _Pan_, before she would confront Trunks and the rest of her family.

As she stepped out of the elevator, she took out the keys and just wanted to unlock the door, when she noticed that something wasn't right with it. The lock was obviously broken. She carefully opened the door and slowly went inside, ready to take a burglar or something like that down. 

But what she saw was something that she hadn't expected at all. On her couch was sitting Trunks, now looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face, clutching an orange piece of cloth in his hands. Her bandana. "Trunks…"

The former couple just stared at each other, both not moving a bit. "Trunks…" said Pan again, completely shocked and confused. Her bandana in his hand… Did that mean…? "What… what are you doing here?" 

"I've been waiting for you…" told Trunks her in a toneless voice. "I wanted to talk to you… But then I've found this," He showed her the bandana, "and other things in your closet."

"You've been going through my stuff?" she asked him exasperated, completely forgetting that there was something she had to tell him. "What gave you the right to break into my apartment and look through my private things?"

"Hey!" yelled Trunks now. "I wasn't the one who's been keeping things from others! I just wanted to protect you! The others were suspicious of you, because of the lack of your ki and I wanted to prove them that you're not a threat for us." He took a deep breath and then added in a softer tone, "Pan… why?"

Pan bit down on her lower lip. So he knew. The secret wasn't a secret anymore. Her cover had been blown before she got the chance to tell him. But what could she say now? She had hurt him. She could see it. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled. "I just wanted to be treated like a grown-up. That was one of the reasons why I left seven years ago and I knew that they wouldn't stop treating me like a child until I've proved them that I'm a grown-up and capable of taking care of myself. And I was right. At the party they treated 'Pia' like a grown-up, while they were talking about 'Pan' as if she was still six years old." 

Again tears found their way into Pan's eyes, letting her wonder, how much of them were still left after the last weeks. She looked at Trunks, who was still listening to her, but she couldn't see any reaction to what she was telling him on his face. It remained impassive and was as hard as stone. "Go on," he said in the same cold voice, he had already used the last few weeks in the office.

Biting the tears back, she took a deep breath and continued. "But I've never expected things to turn out like this. I've never planned to fall in love with you, Trunks. I've never wanted to hurt you… I'm sorry…"

"You're right, Pan," Trunks said firmly and walked up to her. She looked at him and saw the anger and the pain, she had caused, in his eyes. "You've hurt me. I've loved you more than anything else and as I came here this morning I wanted to get back together with you. I was ready to forgive you for hurting me as you ended our relationship. But now, I can't do that anymore. With your lie you've screwed up everything that could've happened between us. You've not just broken my heart, but also the trust I had in you, Pan."

"But I love you and I'm…" said Pan, but Trunks interrupted her.

"No, you're wrong. The way how you've played with love shows me that you're still too young to know what love means. You've not grown up in the last seven years. This lie is the proof for it. You're still a child, Pan, accept it," he told her and was about to leave the apartment, but stopped shortly behind her. "I want you to know that I don't want to see you ever again. Do me the favor and leave this city, or even better the country and I won't tell anyone that you were Pia. Go and spare everyone the disappointment of what you've done, especially Gohan, Videl, ChiChi and Bra. I'll make sure that no one finds out why you've quit work and I'll even write a reference for you, so that you'll easily get another job somewhere else. If they ask, I'll tell the others that 'Pia' was already gone, as I arrived in her apartment." Without saying another word, Trunks left the apartment, not even noticing that he put the bandana in his pocket, leaving Pan all alone there.

She just stood there, as the door was closed, not moving a bit. She was trying to comprehend the exact meaning of the words Trunks had just said. She started to cry, as the realization slowly sank in. _I don't want to see you ever again._ _Go and spare everyone the disappointment._ Blinded by her tears, she stumbled over to her bedroom, pulled a duffel bag out under her bed and began throwing clothes into it. 

Trunks wanted her to leave? Okay! He would never see her again!

~*~

After leaving Pan's apartment, Trunks didn't go directly home. He didn't want to face anyone directly after, so he decided to take a small walk. He was slowly starting to doubt, if what he had said was right. No matter what he had said, he still loved her and he didn't know if he could bear losing her. But it's too late now. He can't take back what he had told her. He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Of course did he say the right things. She had lied, not just to him, but also to everyone else. She had broken his heart and his trust. 

He had been walking for about two hours, before he finally stood in front of his home.

~*~

Vegeta suddenly stopped his sparring match with Bra, as he felt Trunks' ki outside. He seemed to be quite upset, for it was unsteady and wavering. "Daddy? What's wrong?" demanded Bra to know.

"Your brother is back and something is bothering him. Something big," said Vegeta.

"Something concerning Pan?" she wanted to know. 

Her father shrugged. "Maybe. Let's go and find out." He walked over to the control panel, shut the gravity off and then left the room, followed by his daughter.

~*~

Bulma was standing in the kitchen, preparing the dinner for her family, or better, trying to prepare dinner, since their hired chef was on vacation. Yes, after her mother had passed away and hundreds of failed cooking lessons with ChiChi, Bulma Briefs had given up on learning how to cook and hired a chef to satisfy the stomachs of one full- and two demi-Saiyajins. But unfortunately even this talented man had to take a break sometimes, especially with having to cook for four people, of which alone three could eat as much as a whole army, and that mostly left Bulma to provide for her family. 

And this time would be again one of those times, Bulma failed to prepare dinner, because while she was standing at the oven, she heard someone walking by the kitchen. Curious as she was, she went to the door to look, who had been passing by, and saw her son just taking the first step of the stairs. "Hey Trunks! So, tell me, how did it go with Pia?" she wanted to know. 

Trunks turned around to answer his mother and saw that now also his father and sister were joining them. "Pia wasn't there," he said, slightly struggling with his words. "Her whole apartment was empty. She must've moved out, because all of her stuff was gone."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his son. Something didn't quite fit. He didn't think that Kakarotto's grandbrat would just run away like that, not without telling at least his brat the truth. "What are you implying, boy?"

"That she's gone. She had left and most likely won't return to me." Trunks unconsciously tightened his grip around Pan's bandana in his pocket, trying to keep a strong voice. "It's over."

"Oh Trunks," said Bulma softly, not exactly knowing how to react. "I'm sorry."

Trunks shook his head, having a slight, but fake smile on his face. "Don't be, mom. Don't be. This whole thing between Pia and me had just been too good to be true. We didn't have a future together. We just weren't meant to be."

"Can we do anything for you?" asked Bra now. 

"Just leave me alone, okay? I need some time to think." Without saying more, he turned around and was on his way to his room, where he, after closing his door, sat down on his bed, burying his head in his hands. On the outside he may appear reasonable, understanding, but in the inside it was tearing him apart. _I don't want to see you ever again. Do me the favor and leave this city, or even better the country and I won't tell anyone that you were Pia_. If Pan had really done what he had told her, she was gone by now and there would be no way for him to find her. And even if she was still there, he was too thickheaded and too proud to give in to this feeling called remorse, which was slowly building up inside of his body_. _He wondered how long he could maintain this calm appearance, before he actually admitted to himself, how much he had lost with saying those words to the person he loved more than anything else on this planet. 

The three other occupants of the Briefs family were still standing in the hallway, staring at the place where Trunks had been, trying to understand what just had happened. Vegeta was the first one to recover, as he started to sniff in the air. "Woman, I think the food is burning up."

"What?" Bulma was pulled out of her dazed-like state and immediately registered the words of her mate. "Oh shit!" Those and other curses were heard in this household, before Bulma emerged again from the kitchen. "Bra, call the pizza service. We're ordering in," she said defeated. 

"Okay mom," said Bra and hurried to the next telephone, while Bulma went back into the kitchen to dispose the remnants of what should have been their dinner. 

Vegeta just ascended the stairs, deciding that he could take a shower, since it now wouldn't be too long until the pizzas arrived and he finally got something to eat. But still one thought was bothering his mind: The boy was keeping something from them. He wasn't telling the whole truth. For once Vegeta couldn't tell what was going on in his son's head. He didn't know if he already knew about Pia being Pan, or not. And to make it even worse, the Prince was sure that beating this information out of his son wouldn't work this time. This time they all had to wait until Trunks wanted to tell them about what has happened. He just hoped that he would do that. 

~*~

About at the same moment Pan was sitting at the airport, holding a ticket to LA in her hands. She had already checked in and was now waiting for her flight to be announced. She stroke over her still flat belly. "I'm sorry little one," she whispered, "but you're daddy doesn't want to see me ever again. I hope you'll forgive me for letting you grow up without him." She looked up and stared out to the runway. The tears on her face had long dried. Just a few more minutes and she would sit in one of those planes. 

One of the things she had never thought would happen had happened. She was running away. She, Pan Son, who had most likely seen more destruction, faced worst enemies than most of earth's population, was running away from one man. To be blunt, she was scared like shit. But she knew no other way out. Once she was in LA she would start new, together with her yet unborn child and with the help of her best friend in the states. It would be hard at the beginning, but she knew that, even though she was leaving her family and friends in Japan behind, she wasn't alone in LA. 

As her flight was announced, Pan grabbed her small backpack and went to the line that was now at the gate of her plane. "Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you…"

************************************************************************************

Wow, that was somehow hard to write, even though I had copied many passages (for which I've told you the reasons at the beginning), but I'm slowly again getting the hang for it. One advice for all of you: Don't take a longer break of writing! It's not like riding a bike! When you start again, your brains (at least mine) take a bit longer before they work again at full author potential!!!

But I really hope that you like this first chapter! I've tried to make some things a bit more detailed, especially feelings/thoughts and as you see: No Takeo interfering with the timeline! Even though this story is named after him, I don't know when I'll bring him in… Oh god, I think this story is really going to be a long one… 

Okay, I know those two words annoy the hell out of the reader, but PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi

PS: I know that I've made Gohan seem heartless at the beginning of this chapter, but remember, those were Pan's fears and not how Gohan would really react (we all know that)! I just wanted to tell you that, so that you don't sue me for Gohan-bashing or something like that.


	3. There's no going back

History of Takeo 

**A/N:                Yay! Fanfiction.net is back!!! And so am I! Yippie! That means no boring afternoons anymore without anything to read!!!**

Mmh… I think I forgot to say it the last time… **THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! **So, I hope I made it up to you with this… Well, not much to say, I think… Most of the stress is gone now… One week ago on Wednesday had been our "Graduation Day" (I have no idea how to call it…)… For those of you who've read my first fanfic The Lost Warrior: That would've been the day of the big fight and the destruction of the school… But too bad… No fight and the school's still there… But we had a lot of fun! Chasing small kids and fellow students with shaving foam and Super Soakers is always fun! I don't know, if you do something like that at your graduation, but it had been really great! On Thursday had been the divine service, where a friend and I held the sermon and on Friday we've gotten the diplomas! 

**                        And now up to you reviewers…. Did you have any questions? Mmh… let's see.**

                        _@ Videl 17: You're back!!! I've missed you in the reviews of the last chapters of Uwma! Where have you been? I thought you were dead, girl! Or have you just stopped reading that fic? Whatever, I'm so happy to see your name again on my reviewer list!!! Oh, and please don't hurt my bro more than necessary, okay?_

                        _@ Princess of Light: Hehe… I haven't seen the race. Two friends of me and I had been in Kiel (that's about 100km from us) to visit one of our ex-teachers. I know, this sounds strange, but he's really a great guy and we like him a lot… We hope that we could stay friends with him for a long, long time… He had even allowed us to call him by his first name in the last school year! BTW I should have known that Michael wins again, but at least Coulthard is second… I can't expect too much from McLaren in this year, but they're coming back._

_                        @ Starlight: Mmh… The meeting with Junior… I think that will take a long time until I get there… But I can tell you, they won't meet until they're seven or eight… As Aurelia Lothlorien had said in one of her reviews in Uwma, it will be like chibi Trunks and chibi Goten all over again! I hope that I can be humorous in those coming chapters…_

_                        @ Kawai Fox: I really hope that after this chapter, I can update on a regular basis, with all this spare time I have now… Well, there will be two weeks at the beginning of July when I'm on vacation on the Canary Islands… I won't be able to write in that time, but that's still three weeks from now…_

_                        @ Pink Ice: I don't think that I'll write a sequel to this story, but I'm planning a sequel to Uwma as soon as either this story or The Treasure of Power is finished and now even a fourth part of my Lost Warrior series._

Chapter 2: There's no going back

************************************************************************************

The plane was already high over the Pacific Ocean, when the sun started to set. Pan was sitting at the window, staring absently out of it. The only thing she could see was water and clouds that were so white and fluffy so that they almost looked like snow. But Pan didn't see the beauty of it, because even though she was looking out of the window, her mind didn't register what she was seeing, because it was too occupied with other things. 

_I don't want to see you ever again._ _Go and spare everyone the disappointment._

She had to do this! _He was right! After what she had done to __him, her family and her friends, after she had lied to all of them, after she hid herself all those weeks behind a mask and just hurt everyone with it, she couldn't go back. Not now, not ever! For once in her life she had to pull through what she had to do, even if it was running away from her home. But this had been her own doing and she had to take the consequences. She wanted to be an adult after all. Wasn't that one of the main reasons for this whole lie? _

And now, thanks to her own stupidity she had went into _real adulthood. Not the adulthood she had experienced in the last weeks, when she __knew that there would be someone to catch her, if she fell. But now, now there was no one to fulfill this role. Now she had to take __all the responsibility of her life and the life of her unborn child. _

But would she be able to take this responsibility? Would she be able to care for herself _and the child? Come to think of it: She had no real place to live, no job, just the money that she had put aside in the last years and the payment from the last few weeks. But that was all she had. That and a few friends from college, including her best friend Angela. She had called Angela earlier and asked her, if she knew a place for her to live for the next few days. Pan hadn't told her what had happened, just that she was coming to LA and that it was urgent. Angela understood and told her that she could live with her in their old dorm room, since she had been so lonely, after Pan had left. That was a start. At least she wouldn't live on the streets for the next few days and maybe even weeks; it all depended on what the headmaster of the school said. _

And still, what would she do after that? Finding a job should be nearly impossible in her condition, at least as far as she knew…

All those thoughts set a frown on her face, which didn't go by unnoticed by the woman, who was sitting next to her. The woman might be around thirty years old and had short blond hair. Next to the woman sat a young girl with blond pigtails, about four or five years old, who was sleeping tightly. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Pan's head turned around, when she heard this voice speaking to her. "Excuse me, are you talking to me?"

The woman nodded smiling. "Yes, I asked you, if you were okay, because you didn't look as if you were."

"Oh…" Pan started to grin a bit. "Is it that obvious? Well, you could say that I have some things on my mind…"

"I see… You want to talk about it? I'm sure it will help a bit…" the woman offered.

The demi-Saiyajin shook her head. "No, but thank you. I don't want to offend you, it's just… personal…" She told her, and then to change the subject, she added, "This girl, is she your daughter?"

The woman smiled at her warmly. "Yes, this is Emily. She's my everything."

"She's beautiful. You and her father must be proud of her."

"There's no father," the woman told her somewhat sadly, but still as if she was talking about a matter of course. "Her father left me, when I told him that I was pregnant with her. You must know, we weren't married, not even engaged and so he just ran away. You can possibly imagine that I was devastated, but what made things worse was the fact that my parents kicked me out. I know, being twenty-five and still living with my parents is a bit strange, but I was just out of college and had no money for my own apartment, so hotel mama had been the best option for me until I earned some money." She sighed. "Oh god, I'm rambling again. I'm sorry… You have probably enough problems of your own…"

"No, please," Pan now said interested. "What happened then?"

"Well, my parents were living in a small suburb of LA. Most people there were petty bourgeois, as well as my parents and so being pregnant without being married or at least engaged was something that couldn't be forgiven. So I packed my clothes, went into the big city to a friend, who let me live with her, and started a new life."

Pan looked at her, stunned by this revelation. "Just like this? I mean, wasn't it hard to start completely anew, finding an apartment, a job with carrying a child in your body?"

"Of course it was hard. You're right, the child was a problem at many places, where I looked for work, but I was lucky to find a place, where the boss didn't care if I was pregnant or not. They had a day-care center there, so I worked until it was too much with the baby and then started again shortly after Emily was born. And with the help of my friends I also found an apartment. It wasn't big at the beginning, but now I do live in a bigger apartment and I even met a nice man, who loves Emily and me," the woman told her. "You see, it was hard, but just at the beginning. And even though my life as single mother hadn't always been easy, I don't regret almost any of my actions."

"Almost?" Pan asked. 

"Yes, almost. I regret that I didn't have a chance to talk to my parents. I've tried to call them every so often after Emily was born, but they never talked to me. I've tried to send them letters with pictures, but they always came back unopened. I don't exist for them anymore. Now I understand that I should have talked to them earlier, before I went to LA and started the new life, because once you start a new course of your life, there's no going back to the old one."

"I understand," Pan said and leaned back in her seat. "I understand," she murmured to herself, somewhat depressed, but at the same time relieved. She knew now that her case wasn't hopeless. She could be able to build up a new existence and she knew she had help. She had friends from High School and College in LA and she knew she could rely on them. 

~*~

"What are you smiling at, Dende?" Piccolo asked exasperated, when he saw the younger Namek standing at the edge of the Lookout, looking down with a slight smile on his face. "Gohan's brat ran off and that's no reason to smile."

"I already told you, Piccolo that this is a part of growing up," Dende told him seriously. Even though I never thought that the events would turn out like this, he mused to himself. 

"We have to tell the others!"

"No, Piccolo. Don't! We can't interfere in her life like this, I already told you that and you should self know it. I am God and I'm not allowed to mingle with the course of events, when they don't mean a threat to the planet," Dende said firmly. 

"But we have to do something."

"I already have…" he murmured and at Piccolo's raised (non-existent) eyebrow, he continued, "I gave her hope." He really wished he could do more for his friend's daughter, but it was just impossible. _She needs to make her own decisions, even though they could hurt her. But that's the way life is. It is never easy. Dende could just hope that one day she would find the way back home to where she belonged. _

~*~

Trunks wondered how much time had passed, since he came home and retreated to his room. He hadn't moved at all in the last hours and he was not even interrupted in his thoughts, when someone had knocked at his door. In that time he had replayed the events of the day over and over again in his mind, slowly starting to regret every single word he had said to Pan. He had been a total ass. How could he act like that? Sure, Pan had lied to him and all the others, but was that a reason for him to explode like that? "Oh god, what have I done…" he murmured, as he finally registered, what exactly his words must've caused in her. He had blamed her for everything, when _he had been the one, who had kept her from telling the truth in those last weeks. And now his emotional outburst had driven her away, the love of his life. _

But maybe… maybe she was still here, maybe she hadn't listened to him… But could he go back, after what he had done? Maybe he should give both of them some time to calm down, before he appeared again on her doorstep. 

But first of all he needed to get out of his room. Just the thought of staying any longer in there and doing nothing was suffocating him. He had to get out. Trunks didn't even bother to change out of his in the meantime crumpled suit and just headed straight to the door.

Bulma just wanted to knock again at her son's door, as it was thrown open and she found a rather disheveled Trunks standing in the doorframe. He blinked. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you, if you wanted something to eat… There's still some pizza left and since you haven't eaten anything since breakfast, I thought that you might be hungry…" she said worried, as just a mother could be.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I'm not hungry. I just need to go out and get some fresh air…" Trunks told her and left his room, closing the door behind him and put a fake smile on his face. "But maybe later, okay? Just put it into the fridge. Bye!" Without saying more, he just went past his mother and left the house, taking off into the air. 

His mother sighed, as she looked after him. She was really worried about her son, now more than before. When a Saiyajin turns down food, something must be seriously wrong and she was afraid that the disappearance of Pia might do some serious damage to her son. He had marked her, after all. But maybe a Saiyajin couldn't bond with an android, in case Pia really was one. She also knew of a possibility that the owners might not feel the effects of the bond, since Vegeta had done that while he had been in space before the androids arrived. But if Pia, in case she wasn't an android, didn't know that, Bulma could just hope for a miracle.

~*~

Trunks didn't care where he was going. Just the feeling of fresh wind in his face made him feel slightly better. But suddenly, after a few minutes, he spotted a building and realized that he had been unconsciously flying into the direction of Pan's apartment. It seemed as if his subconscious had been leading him there and as soon as he had spotted the building, he sat down on the balcony. 

And there he stood now in front of the glass door, not knowing what to do. A little voice in his head told him to go inside, to look if Pan was still there… But he was scared. Scared of her reaction, scared of his own reaction. God, he didn't even know what to say. 

_Come on! Go! the voice told him. Trunks took a deep breath and put his hand on the handle and pushed it down, halfway expecting the door to be locked, but much to his surprise, it wasn't. The door swung open and he took a hesitating step inside. A second and a third, until he stood in the living room. The room was dark, since the curtains were closed and just the small stream of light from the balcony door went inside, but that was enough for Trunks' sensitive eyes to see what he had been scared of. The apartment was almost empty. Most of the furniture was gone, most likely the pieces, which Pan had bought. _

Not bothering to open the curtains, he continued his way into the bedroom, just to find it deserted as well. The doors of the closet were standing open and the closet itself was empty. He wanted to walk over to her drawers, when he suddenly heard something crack under his foot. Trunks stopped and looked down. There was a frame on the floor. He bended down and picked it up. Inside of this frame was a picture of him and Pan, as they were still younger. It was taken before she had left for California. 

And there he saw it. The look in her eyes. The same look she had given him, as they were a couple. The love in her yes was evident. She had loved him even back then and he had never noticed it. How could he have been so blind??? With a roar he threw the picture to the floor and burned it with a ki-blast. She had loved him and he had told her to go away! Now she was gone…

He wished he could turn back time to undo everything, or go back to when they've been happy. But that was impossible. There was no going back. He had to take the consequences of his actions and he had to deal with them. 

But not now, he decided. First he wanted, no, needed to forget everything. If even just for a short amount of time. And there was just one way to do it.

To get hopeless drunk!

Trunks left the apartment and landed in front of a small and dark bar, not caring for the looks he was receiving from the other people there. He didn't care, if the others recognized him or saw him like this, as he sat down on a barstool. "What can I get you?" the bartender, a huge man with a mustache asked.

"The strongest you've got…" he answered absently and put a bundle of bills on the table. The bartender just nodded and took out a bottle with some clear liquid, filling it into a small glass. When he wanted to put the bottle away, Trunks waved with his hand. "I'll take the whole bottle."

The man stared at him, as if he was insane, but upon the sight of the bills, he turned to some other guests. "Do as you wish…" he just said. 

Trunks took the glass and poured its content down in one swift motion. Other guests looked at him strangely, since he didn't show any reaction to the alcohol, which would normally scratch (a bit) in his throat and just refilled the glass to repeat the movement. 

It didn't take long for him to empty the first bottle, even though he already had a few problems with refilling his glass after he had drained the first half of it. Usually it would take longer for a Saiyajin to feel the effects of alcohol, but since Trunks had started to drink on an empty stomach, he felt them sooner. 

Three hours and three bottles later, Trunks was sitting in a corner at a table, surrounded by some women, who were drawn to him by his money. All were dressed pretty sexy, so that it wouldn't be difficult to guess, what kind of work they were doing. But with almost being in delirium, he didn't notice that small fact. "An den sshe djust left! Me! Trunks… uhm… Briefss… Yes… dats me!" he told them for the xth time that evening. It was even a wonder that he was still awake, let alone able to talk. Any normal human would've been out cold after half of the bottle, since the stuff was almost pure alcohol. 

"Aw, poor boy…" one of the woman, who was massaging his neck, whispered in his ear. "Shall I make you feel better?"

"Leave him alone…" Trunks suddenly heard a voice saying. It sounded dull and as if it came from somewhere distant. 

He looked up, but thanks to his blurry vision was just able to see a figure in the dark. "Waddaya want?" he slurred, blinking and shaking his head, hoping that his vision got better, but to no avail. The whole room was just starting to spin from those sudden movements. "If ya're djust 'nother one who wanna make me feel better, go 'way!"

"Trunks, you've had enough. Come one, I'll take you home," the voice said gently, but firm. 

"No!" Trunks now tried to stand up, but had to take support in the table. He was surprised to see that the person was larger than him, nothing to be surprised of, since Trunks was everything but able to stand straight. "I don't wanna go wit ya! I'll stay'ere wit my friends… Dey care for me!"

The figure just sighed. "I'm sorry, Trunks…" And the next thing Trunks saw, was a fist flying towards him…

…Followed by darkness. 

************************************************************************************

Poor Trunks… But at least Pan has new hope… Hope you liked it… This time I've copied nothing from chapter of Uwma, but I think I'll do that again in the next chapter… And don't forget to review!!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi   


	4. Friends

History of Takeo 

****

**A/N:**                Mmh it seems as if ffn.net got a hold of their problems… Well, at least we can read again and review, too! So I thought it might be safe to post this chapter of HoT… I don't know when I will post the next chapter, because as I already stated in my bio, I'll go on a two weeks vacation from July 3rd… When I have time, I'll try to finish another chapter, but right now I'm still working on a chapter of TToP and I want to finish that first, before I start with another one of HoT!

Whatever, I just want to warn you. I'll experiment in this chapter a bit with the POVs of Trunks and Pan and I want to see if I can portray their feelings and thoughts better this way than writing in third person.

                        BTW I've read summaries of Dragonball GT and found out that Piccolo's dead and in hell… Well, in my story he's still alive and he will stay that way. I like him way too much than not to bring him into this story, even if it is just for a few scenes. So, don't sue me for that! I didn't know that he's dead!

Chapter 3: Friends

************************************************************************************

The man bowed down, shaking his head and picked the now unconscious President of Capsule Corporation up, throwing him over his shoulder. "I didn't want to do this, but it's just for your best." Taking one last look back to where Trunks had been sitting and upon seeing the three empty bottles, he shook his head again and left the bar. 

~Trunks~

I try to open my eyes, but quickly close them again. God, I'm feeling sick. The world around me spins, even with closed eyes, and that my stomach thinks it's a good time to rebel against me doesn't help me at all. 

What the hell has happened? 

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying hard to remember everything that had happened in the last hours – or was it days? I wish I knew how long I've been out. Something serious has happened. That, I'm sure of. I felt bad, even before those head-spinning-I-want-to-puke symptoms appeared. 

But why? I seem to search in my whole brain, until suddenly a picture of a breathtaking young woman appeared in front of my inner eye. Pia! No, now I remember – and a feeling of terrible guilt and sorrow washes over me - Pan. The girl I used to baby-sit… The woman I love… The woman I've driven away…

Slowly, bit after bit, everything comes back to me. I've been at her apartment, finding it empty, and then went to a bar. I had planned on forgetting everything, at least for a while. Too bad I don't remember if it has worked, because somewhere after finishing the first and being halfway through the second bottle my mind goes blank. Nothing, nada… Someone could have knocked me out and I wouldn't remember it. 

Wait a second… There is something… Someone _did in fact knock me out. And there follows the second question in my mind._

Where am I?

Cool air is lashing against my face and I feel my hair flying in the wind. Somehow, and I must say luckily, inhaling this fresh air starts to calm my stomach. A bit. Then I hear the sound of a motor, so I conclude with my clouded mind that I must be sitting in a car. A cabriolet to be precise and it seems to go fast. 

I groan, as if through realizing that, my stomach decides again to play roller coaster. Yay me!

"Hey, Trunks… You're awake?" I suddenly hear a voice, a voice that I know, asking. 

Okay, it couldn't hurt to give it a second try. I decided to open my eyes again, slowly. And see? No killer headache this time! The next task would be a bit harder: turning my head in the direction of the voice. And again, after doing it _really carefully, I succeeded. I blink, trying to focus on the person. "G-Goten?" I ask surprised. _

He grins at me, just like a member of the Son family could do, just like Pan had grinned at me, as she had still pretended to be Pia. And stupid me didn't recognize her, even though I had always loved that grin on her face. I mean Pan's face. No one could help but feel better, when a Son looked at him like that and I'm no exception right now. "I'm surprised that you're already awake after all the alcohol you've drowned. At least you recognize me now, so I take it you're feeling better?"

"I think so," I answer weakly, but just one moment later my childhood friend took one turn a bit to sharp for the like of my in that moment way too sensitive stomach. "Goten, stop the car! Now!" I manage to coax out and right after he has turned the car over I find myself kneeling on the floor, emptying my guts. 

I don't know how much time has passed – my guess is a few minutes – when I was finally sure I'll be able to stand up without having to throw up again, but as the time finally has come, I walk over to my friend, who is leaning against the side of his car, where I join him. "Now better?" he asks, giving me a handkerchief.

"Thanks," I say, taking a deep breath. "At least now there's nothing left in my stomach." We both laugh a bit. "But now Goten, tell me. How did you… No, that's not the right way to ask. _Why did you find me?"_

"Well," He scratches the back of his head in the typical Son manner. Again something that reminds me of Pan. Pan. Don't think about her. She's gone! Suddenly Goten's voice tears me out of my thoughts. "I was at your home, because I wanted to talk to you. I've heard about Pia's break-up with you and thought that you maybe needed a friend. But you weren't there and Vegeta told me, as sensitive as he is, what has happened. So I went looking for you and found you in that bar, totally plastered. Oh, and sorry again for knocking you out, but there was no other way."

"Don't worry about that, Goten," I tell him, "I must have been that drunk that I haven't even felt the pain… I think." Oh god… I wish I would remember _anything of what had happened after I drained that first bottle. Who knows what would have happened, if Goten hadn't found me._

"Sooo," Goten says after what seemed like an eternity – at least to me. "Do you want to talk about it? You know, you can tell me everything."

I sigh. I know under normal circumstance I could tell him everything, but this time is special. After all, it's his niece I've driven away. I'm not sure if he would understand it. Of course he's just like his father, so I don't think that he would be angry with me or something like that. I gulped. But he could tell Gohan, even if just by accident, and then I'm a dead man. So, instead of telling him what really has happened, I decide to safe my sorry ass and say, "It hurts."

"I know," Goten says. "But I can't imagine how much. I just know how much it had hurt, when Paris broke up with me. But with her I always had this feeling that things wouldn't work out. But you really seemed to love Pia."

"I still do," I admit. Without looking at him, I can feel his eyes on me, waiting for me to go on. I sigh again and run a hand through my hair. Hell, even if I can't tell him the whole truth, maybe it'll help a bit to ease the pain, when I tell him it's my fault that she's gone. I know that I can trust him with this information. Either that convinces me to say what I want to say or it's the rest of the alcohol in my blood speaking. So, for whatever reason, I continue, "That's why it hurts so much. I still love her and yet treated her like shit in the last weeks after she broke up with me. I- I don't know what dad had told you, but… when I had been in her apartment yesterday morning, it wasn't empty. And then I've done a big mistake and looked through her stuff. I found out things about her I wasn't supposed to find out, at least not this way and when I confronted her we got into a huge fight. I've said things I didn't mean and told her to leave this city or this country. And that's exactly what she did. Before I went to the bar, I was at her apartment and then everything was gone. You see, I've driven her away." I feel tears in my eyes and wish at that moment that I were beyond the point of care. But unfortunately for me, I don't think that I will ever pass that point. Not with all those bottled feelings in me. "Please Goten," I hear myself say further, "don't tell anyone what I just told you. No one knows that I've talked to her and I want it to stay that way."

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up into my friend's compassionate dark eyes. "Your secret is safe with me, Trunks. You can trust me. But have you never thought about finding her? Can't you feel her ki or her through the bond?"

I shake my head. "I can't feel her. Please, don't ask how, it's just the way it is."

"I see," he says. "But when you really love her, you should look for her though. That's what I would do, if Bra left me like this." He was right. I have never given up that easily, so why now? I should give it a try and even if I don't find her I can't say that I haven't done anything. Goten seems to sense my thoughts, because he pats me on my shoulder with an enthusiastic smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. "Come on, I'll bring you home. You may be able to stand and to talk, but I don't think you're in any condition to walk or maybe even fly home. The best is you go to bed and get some sleep."

I nod and get back into the car. "Goten, thank you," I say, "for being my friend."

~*~

~Pan~

Here I am.

LA.

City of Angels.

My new home.

Hesitating I leave the airport, following Lindsay and her daughter Emily, the woman and the girl I've met in the plane, outside. After Lindsay has told me about her life, I thought that it couldn't do any harm in telling her my problem, of course without mentioning any names. Sometime while we were talking, her daughter woke up and I can say that, even though I know her just for a few hours, I adore her already. With her lighthearted being she has managed to bring me out of my dark mood and cheer me up. 

I blink when the sun burns down on me and I can feel the heat on my skin. I look around, searching for Angela, who wanted to pick me up from the airport. 

"Can you already see your friend?" Lindsay asks me with the worrying voice that just a mother uses. 

I smile at her. "No, not yet… But she will come soon." Suddenly I hear my name being called and turn around, just to see a young slim woman with long dark blond hair that went just past her shoulders, wearing some beige Capri pants, a black T-shirt and glasses, running towards me. "There she is," I tell Lindsay. I wonder if she has changed at all in the last two months.

"Hey Pan!" Angela greets me with a hug, causing me to let my bag fall to the floor.

"Hey Angela!" I say smiling. Nope, definitely not.

"I'm sorry, I'm running a bit late. I wanted to welcome you as soon as you left the plane, but you know the traffic… And now tell me, why are you already back?" she asked me excitedly. 

I frown, remembering again the true reasons for me being here. "It's a long story. Can I tell you everything when we're at the dorm?" I ask, and when she nodded I turn back to Lindsay and little Emily. I crouch down and ruffle through the girl's hair. "So, I think it's time to say goodbye, huh?" I say, smiling again and in the next moment find myself almost tackled down to the ground.

"Goodbye Pan, I'll miss you," Emily tells me, sniffling slightly. 

"Hush, little one," I soothe her, holding her shoulders, after she let go of me again. "Bye Emily. Do me a favor and help your mother whenever you can, okay?" She nods and I get up again, now facing her mother. "Lindsay, thank you for giving me new hope and courage. I needed that."

She laughs lightly. "Pan, don't thank me for that. I don't think that we've met by coincidence. Someone up there must really like you and arranged that meeting. I sure hope that it will stay this way and God helps you on your further way." 

I grin, knowing that Lindsay is right. That must have been Dende's doing. Why haven't I thought of that before? The coincidence is just far too great, so that my father's friend must have done something. And maybe even Piccolo. "Thanks," I murmur, feeling tears in my eyes. Despite what I've done, Dende and Piccolo still help me. "I owe you big." Or maybe not? I remember one certain day, when everything I started went wrong. I think I'm now quit with you. But that was also the day I shared my first kiss with…

I shake my head, turning my attention back to Lindsay and watch how she grabs into her pocket and pulls out a card, giving it to me. "Here's my address and my phone-number. If you need help or just want to talk, call me. I also want to know if it's going to be a girl or a boy," she says with a sly grin. "Good luck, Pan. Farewell!"

"Goodbye Lindsay," I say, as I put the card into my pocket. She and Emily wave at me and then walk away. No, I'm not alone. As long as I have my friends there's a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Pan?" Angela's voice tears me out of my thoughts. "Who was that?"

"Two friends I made in the plane," I tell her, grabbing my bag.

"And what did the woman mean with 'I want to know if it's going to be a girl or a boy'?" she asks and I can't tell if she's worried about me or just plain curious. 

"Can I tell you that once we're at the campus? It's a long story." 

I hear her sigh, but she eventually nodded. Then she suddenly grins at me. "Then come on! The sooner we get home the sooner we can get to the talking!" She grabs my hand and pulls me over to where she had parked her car. And if her earlier behavior hasn't convinced me, it convinces me now: Angela hasn't changed at all.

~*~

The whole time during the drive to the campus they didn't talk much. Angela had noticed during the ride that Pan was surprisingly silent and broody. So she had decided that she wouldn't disturb her in her thoughts. In the last seven years they had spent together in one room, she had learned to give Pan some space and time, when she became like this. Later she found out that in those time Pan always thought either about her dead grandfather, her family or this mysterious young man she had fallen so helplessly in love with and tried so hard to get over in those seven years. But Angela somehow felt that it was different this time. Especially this comment of this woman made her thoughtful. Could it be that Pan's pregnant? she thought, while taking a quick glance at her friend. After what the woman, I think Lindsay was her name, had said, it could be. Maybe this is the reason why she wanted to get away from her home that fast. I so hope that she'll tell me about this.

After they had arrived at the dorm and unpacked Pan's clothes, both sat down on Angela's bed. "Now tell me, Pan. Why were you in such a hurry to come back, after you were so happy to go home? At the phone you sounded somehow devastated… Has it something to do with what this Lindsay had said? Pan… Are you pregnant?" Angela asked her bluntly, not being able to withhold that question any longer.

Pan nodded lightly at her question. "Yes, I'm expecting a baby…" So Pan started to tell her friend everything, well almost. For the first time since she had arrived in LA, Pan felt again how good of a friend Angela really was. She had listened the whole time without interrupting her or asking her questions. She fully understood, when there were things Pan didn't want to talk about, for example the name of the father. Angela knew that in the last years, Pan had kept things about her life from her, but didn't pry her to tell her about it. Hey, everyone has secrets!

"This jerk…" Angela said angrily, as Pan blew her nose in one of the many tissues that were now lying on the bed. On her right side was also standing a box of Kleenex. "You know what, Pan? I'm somehow glad that you didn't get the chance to tell this guy that you're pregnant."

Pan looked up startled. "Why?" she asked confused.

"Well, now, when he really wants you back, it's because of you and not because of the baby."

"I'm quite sure that he doesn't want me back," Pan said sadly. "You should've been there. He was so… hurt… and angry… His voice was so full of… hate."

"Pan, listen to me…" Angela now said. "It's not entirely your fault, okay? And he's a complete idiot, when he doesn't realize how precious you are and pushes you away just because of one silly lie. Just try to forget him…"

"How can I forget him?" Pan asked exasperated. "I'm carrying his child for god's sake! And no matter what he had said, I still love him and I don't think that this will ever stop… I can't just forget him…"

Angela pulled the now again crying Pan into a comforting hug. "Maybe you won't. But life goes on and you're strong enough to go on without him. And no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." She pulled out of the hug and grabbed into the Kleenex box to try the tears on Pan's face. "And now let's talk about something non-depressing, okay?" Pan pressed her lips together and nodded. "Okay, have you already heard that Bobby almost set the cafeteria on fire?"

"He did what?" Pan asked surprised, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah… See… It happened this way…" 

The two young women talked for hours about this and that until it was about five o'clock in the morning. They hadn't even noticed how fast the time passed, until Pan suddenly let out a loud yawn, causing the two of them to finally look at the clock. "Uhm, Angela… don't you have classes tomorrow, I mean today?" Pan remarked grinning. 

"Uhm… oops?" Angela laughed. "Well, then I think we should go to bed, so that I at least get some sleep, okay?"

They both quickly changed into their nightclothes and laid down in their beds, switching off the light. But the last thought that was on Pan's mind before she fell asleep, was

Trunks.

************************************************************************************

Well, it had been a long time and with my review-addiction I'm nearly dying here... So please, don't let me suffer any longer and click on that beautiful button at the end of this site, pretty please???

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	5. Where do I go from here?

History of Takeo 

****

**A/N:**                *coughcough* ahem… how long has it been? Three weeks? Four weeks? I'M SORRY!!! I know I shouldn't have let you wait that long, especially not with ffn.net going bonkers… But I have and I apologize for that… Will you forgive me? This chapter will most likely be pretty short, but I say better a short chapter than no update at all, or what do you think? The next few days are really going to be hard on me… First of all tomorrow, Tuesday, I'll have to clean my room, because first, we get guests on Wednesday, who'll stay for a few days and then on Wednesday is also my 20th birthday (oh god, I'm old!!!).  Then on Thursday we'll have to clean up and then the afternoon my aunt and cousin are coming over, because my cousin's parents, that means my other aunt and uncle, are having their silver wedding on Saturday and we still have to prepare a few things for that. Friday is the birthday of my grandfather and then on Saturday is the silver wedding… You see there's much to do, so I hope you forgive me that this chapter will be shorter.

                        _@ Pink Ice: To be honest, I have no idea how many chapters this story will have. But I can tell you already, it could become another Lost Warrior. I've to cover about 25 years after all… But don't worry, I'll try not to make it too long… I don't want to bore my readers and scare them away… _

Chapter 4: Where do I go from here?

************************************************************************************

Trunks.

That was the last thought she had before she fell asleep and the first thought she had after she awoke. After dreaming of him the whole night, and even though those dreams hadn't been pleasant ones, she would've somehow expected seeing him standing directly in front of her. That was the reason why she had at first been a bit disoriented until she remembered that she was lying in her old room in the dorm. Angela was in one of her lectures, leaving her all alone just Dende knows how long. Alone with the memory of…

Trunks. 

Thinking about the dreams of the previous night drove again tears into her eyes, so she squeezed them shut, hoping that she could push those tears away and yet one droplet of the salty liquid escaped and made its way down her cheek. She didn't bother wiping it away, but just opened her eyes again and took one deep ragged breath. She had already shed too many tears over him. Shed too many tears over her situation. When she really wanted to start new, she slowly had to stop dwelling on what had happened. That had been the past and now was the present. 

But it still hurt so much.

Don't let yourself go in your self-pity, Pan told herself growling, as she sat up and took a look at the clock in the room. It was 9am, way to early to get up after just about four hours of sleep, but strangely enough she didn't feel tired anymore. She felt restless and needed something to occupy her mind with, so that she would stop thinking about the dreams and/or the happenings from the days – weeks – before. She now had to start to reorganize her life. Pia Shen had been able to start a new life before, so why shouldn't she be able to do that again? 

Mmh, she had to make a list of things she had to do. "But first I need to get ready and dressed," Pan decided, grinning for the first time that morning, when a few strands of her long and yet untamed black hair fell into her face.

About half an hour later Pan came out of the to the bedroom connected bathroom, dressed just in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. Her still damp hair was already brushed and was now fully going down her back, leaving wet stains on the top. But that didn't bother her at all. After this long and hot shower she felt again like reborn and ready for her task. 

She grabbed a notepad and a pen from Angela's desk, assuming that her friend didn't mind, and sat down on the bed, covering her legs with the blanket and stared down at the white sheet of paper. When she had been in the shower she had so many things on her mind that she had to do, but now that she was actually sitting here, ready to write everything down, they were gone. 

Pan sat there like this for a few minutes, deep in thoughts about what she could write on that still white sheet of paper, when she suddenly got again those bad feelings in her stomach, telling her that the infamous morning sickness was about to strike again. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, hoping that those feeling of nausea would vanish, but in vain. Before her mind could even register what was going on, Pan found herself again hanging over the toilet. There went all the junk food and chocolate she and Angela had devoured last night. 

"Trunks Briefs, I hate you," she muttered under her breath, when she was on her way back to the bed and crawled again half under the cover. At least now she remembered one of the things she had to do. Making an appointment with her doctor here in LA, the same one who had already treated her in the last seven years. She quickly wrote it down and after she did it, all the other things were suddenly back again. There were for example those unimportant things like finding a job, an apartment and so on. And she still had to talk to the headmaster of the California Boarding school, to make sure that she could really stay as long as she needed and wouldn't have to sleep on the street.

Time passed fast without that Pan noticed it. After she first had started writing things down, more and more came into her mind what she had to put on the 'things-to-do' list. So she was more than a bit surprised that suddenly the door of the room was opened and Angela stepped in. Startled she took a quick glance at the clock, which showed her that it was already past 1pm.

"Hey Pan," Angela greeted her, as the young woman put down her bag on the desk and then walked over to Pan, sitting down on the bed next to her friend.

"Hey," Pan answered, still a bit shocked that she hadn't noticed that it was already that late and even more shocked by the fact that she hadn't noticed her stomach complaining in any way about the missing of food. 

"What are ya doing?" Angela snapped the notepad out of Pan's fingers and started pacing in the room. When she had read the whole list, she looked at Pan, a concerned frown set on her face. "So you really wanna pull this through?" Pan nodded. "And there's no way that I could convince you to go back?"

This time Pan shook her head. "Angela, please understand. I've really messed things up this time. I just can't go back. I've lied to my parents for the past months, slept with the guy who baby sat me and got pregnant, just to lie to him, too, giving him the right to say what he had said. And now I can't go back and tell him or my parents about the baby, because I'm sure that as soon as my father finds out _who the father of the baby is, he would hunt him down give him one hell of a beating, if not even kill him."_

"Pan, now you're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. You don't know my father and you have no idea what he is capable of. Believe me, when he's angry, and I mean really angry – as angry as he would get if he found out about _it – then he's the most dangerous man on this planet, maybe even the universe…" Pan stifled a sob. "And he would be so disappointed in me. I've always been his girl and his girl would never so those things. His girl would never lie to her parents. His girl would never get pregnant by someone who's much older than her.  I'm not his little girl anymore. I've changed, not just in the last months, but more importantly in the last years. He wouldn't recognize his little girl – he hadn't recognized her, as she stood directly in front of him.  As much as I want to, after what has happened, I can't be daddy's little girl anymore. I just can't go back." A new sob erupted from her body. "I can't…"_

"Pan…" Angela's voice was now full of compassion, as she sat down on the bed and began to stroke her friend back. 

"Damn it," she sniffed. "I didn't want to cry anymore."

"Then don't do it," her friend said, smiling encouraging. "You've always been strong Pan, so I'm sure you'll make it. Maybe you should do the same as our most wanted bachelor in the world."

"What are you talking about?"

Angela just grinned and got her bag from the desk, taking the newspaper out of it. She cleared her throat and then began to read, "President dumped! This time the luck wasn't on the side on our favorite Trunks Briefs. It seems like his relationship with this unknown young woman came to an unexpected end. Just this time it wasn't he who had left her, but the other way around. But he quickly found comfort in a few more than willing women in a bar, where he had told everyone that the beautiful woman at his side had just left him. But what is it with our CC President and his relationships? More on page 6/7." She stopped and threw the newspaper to Pan, where it landed next to her showing a big photo of Trunks in the arms of a sexy redhead. "See? You aren't the only one who had been left." 

Pan felt again tears in her eyes upon seeing this picture and she had started crying again, hadn't it been for Angela who snapped her out of it. "What?" her head jerked up.

"I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to come with me into the cafeteria to have lunch. Knowing your appetite I'm sure your already starving to death. And after that you can fulfill the first task on that list of yours and go to our dear headmaster Richard Jenkins. I'll even come with you, when you want. My only other lecture today is at 3pm."

"Yeah, sure… Just wait a minute until I got dressed in something better…" Pan said, quickly trying to push the picture of Trunks and this redhead aside and got out of the bed.

~Pan~

I can't believe how understanding Mr. Jenkins is. As I first saw him all those years ago he made a rather firm impression on me, but he's one of the most kind-hearted people I know. He actually said that I could stay as long as I had to, after I told him about my current situation. He didn't pry me into telling him more than I wanted to, nor did he tell me I should go home and sort things out. I found no trace of disappointment – neither in his voice, nor in his face or behavior. He even accepted my request of not telling anyone that I'm here. He also promised me to cover for me, in case someone of my family called, telling them that I'm in a lecture or something like that. He said that it was my life and that I have to do what I think is right, but that he would support me fully whatever I'm going to do. 

I open the door to Angela's and my room – Angela has now again a lecture – and sit down on my bed, where, unfortunately for me, the newspaper still is lying. I look again at the picture and feel the sudden urge to scream. I truly wish I could hate you for doing this to me – for hurting me so much – Trunks Briefs, but my love for you is still far bigger and I never think that I could ever hate you. When I'm honest with myself, I have to admit that I don't want to hate you either. I want to hate me. It's my fault that things went like this. That my life – our possible future – went down like this. But now I'm ready to start new again, with the help of my friend Angela, Lindsay, Mr. Jenkins and all the other friends I still have and – hopefully – am still going to make here. And with the time maybe the pain, if not goes away, at least becomes more bearable, so that I could live an almost normal life and give my still unborn baby everything it needs.

Taking one last look at the picture, I take the newspaper and throw it into the paper basket. 

I know now where I go from here.

************************************************************************************

Next chapter: Trunks. What will he do, now that Pan's gone? Will he really start looking for her? If so, how?

As I already said, short chapter, but better than nothing, huh? Reviewing would be nice… ^-^

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi

PS: And if you want me to inform you when there's a new chapter of this or any other of my stories, then write a mail at PanChan@gmx.de or tell me so in a review. Just say what story and don't forget to leave your email address!

Story advertising:

Ouji-sama by Penchy-chan   Story ID: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=799660

The saiyajin bunch along with Videl go to the motherland a.k.a. Vegeta-sei... 

It's really hard to summarize but this story is really good, so please be so nice and take a look at it and maybe even leave one or two or so reviews for Penchy-chan!


	6. Picking up the pieces

**A/N:**                So, I don't want to say much, except for thanks a lot for the reviews and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I don't even know if the updates will become any faster in the next time, because I started on my job yesterday and I don't know how much time I've got left after than. Well, probably as much as after school, including the homework and so on, but I still don't know how exhausting it will be… So, please don't be angry, when an update takes again a bit longer… I do the best I can! 

**Chapter 5: Picking up the pieces**

************************************************************************************

_Beep beep beep! _

Trunks jolted awake, sitting straight up in his bed, when his deep and dreamless sleep was interrupted by the harsh beeping sound of his alarm clock. A tortured groan erupted from his throat and his hands wandered up to his face, trying to protect his eyes from the glaring light of the morning sun that was shining through his windows. At this moment he swore that he would never ever touch a glass filled with something alcoholic – less alone drown it. 

_Beep beep beep_! the penetrating sound continued. He carefully removed the hands from his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to focus on the digital numbers on his alarm clock, before shutting it off and letting himself fall back into the softness and comfortable warmth of his bed. Seven o'clock! In the morning! Who had set his alarm clock to wake him at this time of the day? Oh yeah, he remembered. It was none other than himself. Two nights before, as he did every night, when he had to get up the next morning so that he wouldn't be late for work. 

He knew, it was still the middle of the week and he had to go to his office. But he didn't want to. Not with this mother of all headaches. His prior thought after waking up and facing this hangover was to remain there in his bed the whole day and doing nothing – until this thought was suddenly replaced by another one, which seemed much more important. 

He sat again up and almost jumped out of the bed, grabbing a few clothes on the way to his bathroom. How could he forget that? He couldn't stay in bed all day, not when he had to find a way to get Pan back, wherever she was. Right at that moment he didn't know which task would be more difficult to fulfill – finding her or convincing her to come back to him. 

Not even fifteen minutes later Trunks left his room, walking down the corridors with the same determination his father would show in a fight against Goku. He walked into the kitchen to grab a small bite to eat, where he found his parents sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast. "Morning mom, dad," he greeted them quickly and made his way over to the counter, where a small bowl filled with apples was standing. He took one and devoured it within a minute, the whole time not noticing the looks his parents were giving him. 

"Trunks," he heard his mother finally saying, but he didn't hear the hint of suspicion in her voice. His mind was occupied with ways to find out Pan's whereabouts. "When have you come home last night? We didn't hear you and your shoes weren't standing at their place."

"Uhm," Trunks stuttered. He couldn't tell his parents what had really happened the other night. He couldn't tell them that he had been so drunk that he had no memory of the night, or that Goten had found him in that bar and then decided to bring him home – through the window of course, since taking the door and then going through the corridor would have made too much noise. "I don't know exactly. Late, I guess, because I've lost the track of time. I didn't want to wake you and so I took my window instead of the door." That wasn't even a complete lie. But also not the complete truth. His eyes darted from his mother to father and rested on him, as Vegeta just huffed at him, showing him through his eyes that he knew more than the woman he called his mate. 

Trunks eyes widened just ever so lightly, wondering if the light in the gravity room had been on, when he and Goten had come home. He concentrated on this question until his head started to hurt even more. He winced, causing Bulma to ask, "Are you okay, Trunks?"

"Sure," Trunks answered with a half smile. He took a quick look at his wristwatch and then exclaimed with fake surprise that he was late for work and disappeared through the door. 

Bulma just sighed and shook her head, while opening the newspaper again, which had been lying so neatly folded on the table in front of her, to reveal a large picture of her son in the arms of a sexy redhead.

Trunks had decided to fly to the office. First of all the fresh air could help to ease the slowly decreasing pain of his headache and second, he didn't even know if the alcohol in his blood was already completely gone, allowing him to drive again. Well, the same could be said for flying, but at least he didn't endanger any people like this. 

Just a few minutes later he sat down near his office building to walk the last few meters. When he entered the young woman at the reception desk flashed him a toothy smile. "Good morning, Mr. Briefs," she breathed. 

"Good morning," Trunks responded slightly confused and continued on his way to the elevator that would bring him to his office. And he wanted to go there as fast as possible. He didn't know why, but every time he passed one of his employees, especially when she was female, he felt a pair of eyes in his back. Not that this wasn't something he was used to, but this time it was somehow more intense, just like the greeting of the young woman at the reception. Those looks felt like daggers in his back and he could've sworn that those female employees somehow just waited for a chance to throw themselves at him, when he wasn't looking. 

So he was more than glad, when he finally stood in the safety in the elevator, took his fake glasses off and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. The headache was slowly becoming better, but even though it was a lot more bearable than earlier this morning, it was still a bit annoying. A short time later the elevator finally stopped and he stepped out, immediately feeling again many pairs of eyes on him. Trying hard to ignore this more than strange behavior of his employees, Trunks hurried down the corridor, past his secretary into the – at this moment – holy chambers in this building. His office. He closed the doors after he entered it and leaned against them, letting out a deep relieving breath. "Wow… that was… creepy," Trunks mumbled. 

After standing like this for a few minutes, he finally walked over to his table, where he found the reason for everyone's weird behavior – the newspapers. He slumped down in his chair. There it was. Large and extremely colorful. On the first page. The picture of him and the redhead. "Oh shit." His face got pale and then took a deep crimson color. He wanted to fly out of the window, to the office where this article had been printed and destroy everything there. But luckily for those, who were working there, Trunks quickly calmed down again, remembering something he had told Pan not so long ago. 

Flashback  
"Calm down, Pia…" he had said then and hugged her gently. "Don't take what they write too seriously. They just needed a new sensation for today and well, they found us. Don't worry, in a few days everyone will forget about it, because they found someone else to annoy."  
End Flashback

Instead of tearing their office apart, he decided to do that with the newspaper and quickly discarded it into his waste-paper basket. There were now more important things to do. 

He had just opened a drawer in his desk and wanted to take out the phonebook, when his telephone rang. A red light blinking on the display showed him that it was his secretary. "What is it, Rachel?" he asked, not being able to keep the annoyance out of his voice. 

"Mr. Briefs," he heard her sugar sweet voice on the other side of the line, "a reporter of the Orange Star News wants to talk to you. He says it's about the article in the Satan News." 

Trunks groaned. "Tell him that I don't have time for an interview or whatever he wants me to do," he said and put the phone back to the receiver.

The first time as someone from the press had called, the phone remained in one piece, after the second till fourteenth call, the phone started to vibrate, when being put back, first after the fifteenth call of some stupid reporter Trunks blew his top and slammed the phone back on the receiver, breaking it in the process of doing so. Even the desk cracked a bit under the brute force, but Trunks hadn't used enough strength to break it, too. He looked at his handiwork and sighed with relief. Finally – Silence. 

Suddenly he frowned. But that also meant he couldn't call anyone. At that moment he regretted his decision of never buying a cell phone, even though being in possession of one would've meant that work could have followed him everywhere, especially when he wanted to take a day off. At least he could leaf now a bit in the phonebook, searching for numbers of people who could help him, until everything out there had calmed down a bit. 

When he opened the drawer again and took out the thick book, his eyes fell on a picture, which was hidden on the ground of the drawer. It was one of him and Pan, taken by a photographer on the fair just a few weeks ago. While Pan got the huge teddy bear as memory, Trunks kept the picture to remember one of the best days in his life. It had been standing on his desk for two weeks, until Pan – no, Pia broke up with him. It was then that it had disappeared in this drawer. 

And it was now that his feelings for her came back with full force. Of course, he had realized before that he wanted and needed her back, but now he realized the full effect of his behavior. If he didn't find her, he would never again experience a day like this - happiness like this. "Pan…" he mumbled, feeling tears in his eyes, while tracing the lines of her face with his fingers on the glass, as suddenly the door to his office was thrown open. Startled, Trunks quickly closed the drawer and jumped up, just to see Rachel, his secretary, coming inside. On the outside he could hear noises, as if many people were talking at the same time. "Rachel, what's going on there?"

"Mr. Briefs, there are reporters everywhere. There are even people from Z-TV, who want to interview you about the break-up with your girlfriend and last night," she told him. 

Trunks groaned and rubbed his forehead. He knew he had to do something. They wouldn't stop bothering him until he gave at least one of them an interview. Of course! A press conference! That's it! This way he could satisfy all reporters out there and with Z-TV being there, this conference would be broadcasted all over the world and maybe, just maybe Pan would see it… That's what he had to do. "Rachel, send them into the conference room #1 and tell them that I'll be there in a few minutes to give a statement concerning those two things."

Rachel looked at him a bit bewildered, but reluctantly obeyed. "As you wish." Turning around, she left the room and closed the door behind her. 

~*~

"Hey Pan, what are you doing?" Angela asked, as she came into their room. Her last class for that day had just ended and right now she needed something to take her mind of College. 

Pan was sitting on her bed, again wearing the black shorts and white tank top, watching a bit TV. "Nothing, just trying to take my mind of the world out there," she answered, grinning at her roommate. 

"Cool," Angela explained, grinning back and joined her friend on the bed. "What are you watching?"

Pan shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just channel surfing."

"I see. Then I'm sure it doesn't bother you, when I do this." Saying this, she snapped the remote out of Pan's hand, changing to another channel.

"Hey!" she protested and with this the fight for the remote began, causing the TV screen to show another program every few seconds. And even though Pan could easily overpower her friend, she didn't use any of her strength, just to have some fun with a good friend. 

~*~

Trunks nervously wiped the sweat from his hand into his pants, as he waited behind the closed doors to go into the room. He didn't know exactly how many reporters were in there, but he supposed many, plus most-likely several stockholders, who were afraid that something happens to their precious stocks during this 'crisis' as he had heard one of the reporters call this whole situation. He shook his head. Losing his girlfriend had never before affected Capsule Corporation in any way, so why should it now? Maybe it was more because of his actions afterwards, but everyone gets drunk now and then, so that shouldn't affect CC either. Well, maybe they feared about the reputation of the CC, when the reputation of the President was damaged, even though this fear was completely and utterly unfounded. But try to tell them that. The reporters were just waiting for a good story like the predator for his prey. It would be hard to prove them wrong, but he had to try, and if he wasn't able to do that, he hoped that at least Pan would see it and maybe change her mind.

Taking one last deep breath, Trunks gathered all of his courage, opened the door and stepped into a blaze of flashlights. Trying to ignore them and the questions the reporters were asking him, he walked past them to the front of the room, where he stepped on a small stage, stopping in front of a speaker's desk with a microphone and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen…"

~*~

Pan stopped dead in her tracks from trying to defend the remote that had currently been in her possession, when she heard this voice – his voice – and turned to look at the TV, seeing him standing in front of all the reporters, preparing to give a statement, of which content the girl had yet no idea. Angela used the chance to snap the remote out of Pan's hands, thinking that Pan would try again at any moment to steal it again, but when Pan didn't react at all, she also looked at the screen. "Hey Pan, isn't this…?"

"Trunks…" Pan mumbled, extremely out of it.

"Trunks Briefs, exactly. Wow, he looks even more handsome on TV than in the papers, even though he looks a bit distressed. Well, no wonder with just being left by his girlfriend and then having all the reporters breathing down his neck… I wonder what he's doing there…" she thought aloud and raised the volume of the TV.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" they heard Trunks again say, trying to get the people in the room to calm down, what they finally did then. They sat down on their chairs, eagerly waiting for him to say something.

~*~

Trunks felt like he was suffocating and tried to widen the collar of his shirt with his fingers, without loosening his necktie. Now he finally had all the attention he wanted, but now he was at a loss of words. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said a third time, trying to free his throat from this lump that seemed to press on his vocal cords. "I'm here right now to give a statement for what has happened to me in the last days and my behavior, especially last night. You all know that my girlfriend, whose name I won't mention here because of her privacy, broke up with me. But that didn't happen yesterday, like many of you would assume – no, that happened already a few weeks ago. She told me that she needed some time to sort some things out and I, being the complete jerk that I am, pushed her away. Yesterday someone opened my eyes and I went to her, to ask for another chance. However, under most unfortunate circumstances I found something out about her, something she would have rather told me herself, but I never gave her the chance. Because we both were and still are as stubborn as hell, we got into a fight about that thing I found out…"

"What was it you found out?" one of the reporters shouted through the room. 

"That," Trunks said, looking him directly in the eyes, "is a thing between her and me. It's private." He broke the contact again and looked again at the whole crowd. "Whatever. In that fight I made the biggest mistake in my life. In my anger I told her to go away, to leave me, this city and maybe even this country behind. I told her that I never wanted to see her again and then left her apartment. It was first many hours later that I've realized my mistake and went back to her apartment, but at that time it was already empty. She had done what I told her. She left me, the city and maybe even the country and I have no idea where she's gone. That was the reason why I went to the bar. In my grief, sorrow and self-pity I did what probably most of you would have done too at my place – I got hopeless drunk, trying to forget all the pain in my heart and soul. I don't remember exactly what had happened last night and I'm sorry if I hurt her somehow, wherever she is, but I'm not sorry for going into the bar in the first place. My actions won't have any consequences concerning Capsule Corporation. To tell you this is one of the reasons why I'm now standing here – to give you a small idea of what had really happened. As I already said most of you would've done the same thing, so write whatever you want about me, as long as you don't bring her into this. She has suffered enough through my behavior in the last weeks and I don't want her to suffer anymore. Because I-I love her…"

~*~

Pan felt like she was torn in the inside. One side of her wanted to cry and the other to scream and destroy the TV. But on the outside she was still completely oblivious to everything that didn't concern the TV and the speech Trunks was holding. "… more than anything else," she heard him saying. "That is the main reason for me to stand here. I hope that she is somewhere out there and sees this." His eyes now searched contact with the camera in the room and it seemed to her as if his blue eyes locked with her dark ones through the screen. "I love you, I really do. I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you and I hope that you could forgive me this time. You can't believe how terrible I feel after driving you away like this, but at the same time I can't imagine how terrible you must feel after leaving everything behind like this. Please, come back to me or at least call me. I miss you so much…" His voice cracked as he said this and he quickly hung his head, as if trying to hide something. A few seconds later he raised his head again and looked at the reporters. "Thank you." Without saying more, she saw him hurrying down the stage to the door.

Angela switched off the TV, taking a look at Pan, who still sat there, totally emotionless. She then also slowly turned her head to her friend and after Angela just mouthed the question 'Him?' Pan just nodded and then burst into tears. Angela quickly pulled her closer into a comforting hug. "Oh Pan…"

~*~

Trunks went straight ahead, as he left the room, trying hard to hide the tears that could and definitely would fall any moment and to avoid any people, who might want to talk to him. He directly closed the door behind him, after he left the room, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gohan standing in front of him, having a comforting smile on his face. He blinked. "Gohan? What are you doing here?"

"Bulma sent me to bring you this." He held up a basket. "Your lunch. She saw you on TV and thought that you maybe didn't want to go out today to eat something. She would've come on her own, but she had to keep your father from killing poor fangirls who are sneaking around your house, so she asked me." He chuckled lightly. "Your speech was really good. I'm sure I wouldn't have had the courage to open my heart to all those people out there."

"Thanks," Trunks said, taking the basket. He meant it both for the food and for Gohan trying to cheer him up. But got at the same time again a bad feeling in his stomach. Gohan, the unknowing father of the girl this whole speech was for, tried to help him and make him feel better. He didn't know how to react so sudden, so he just said what came first into his mind. "Gohan, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Gohan asked confused. "For what?" But Trunks had already disappeared in the elevator. 

************************************************************************************

Mmh, am I going back to the good old cliffhangers? I don't know… I think this is a good point to end this chapter… Or what do you think?

At least this is the longest chapter for a story I've written in a long time, so please feel honored. This chapter even ended completely different from what I've originally planned. This whole thing with the press conference came suddenly into my mind and I quickly found a way to add it to the rest of this story – just to add a bit more drama… Wow, I guess this whole story will become _really long, but as long as I don't bore you, I keep going…_

So, please don't forget to review!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	7. Final decision

**A/N:                Hehe… Did you guys say you didn't want to wait longer than one week for a new chapter? Oops… I'm sorry, but you also have to understand that I have a job now – that means I first can start writing in the evening – and also two other stories that need to be updated once in a while, and right now they all have the same priority… I know I promise this every time, but I really try to write the chapters as fast as possible… If I wrote any faster, first my fingers would start to burn and the fics just get crappier…. Well, that was what I wanted to say about it… But there's still something else I wanted to tell you… Have you ever known this feeling that you're being followed by something, maybe a name or something else, everywhere you go, to everything you're doing? Well, I have this feeling. I've just today finished a book. It's called "Fear Nothing" and written by Dean Koontz. Well, in one small part of this story one of the characters, Bobby Halloway, wears a Hawaiian shirt and tells his friend Chris Snow that it has been produced by the _Kamehameha Garment Company… I almost fell of my couch, when I read that. I did then a bit research about Kamehameha and found out that Kamehameha was the first King of Hawaii. Who would've thought that?_**

**                        Okay, but now enough of my incessant rambling and let's start with the story…**

Chapter 06: Final decision

************************************************************************************

~Angela~

Trunks Briefs, huh? The President of Capsule Corporation and Pan Son? That was something I would've never guessed, if I hadn't just heard his statement with my own ears, a statement that was way too familiar to the story Pan told me, and my friend's own admission. So, he was the one who had baby-sat Pan – I have to suppress a chuckle as not to disturb the sobbing girl in my arms, as I suddenly get the mental picture of a diaper changing Trunks Briefs in front of my eyes. He was the one who Pan had always confided in, her best friend. He was the reason why she decided to go to a school so far away from her parents. He was the man she had tried so hard to forget in the last seven years. He was the one the formerly tomboyish and plain Pan Son fell so desperately in love with over all those years of their friendship. He was the one the now gorgeous and confident Pan Son fell in love with all over again, after she came back home – just that he had no idea that she and Pia Shen were the same person. He was the one who first returned the feelings and then pushed her away after finding out, who she really is. And he _is the father of her yet unborn child._

I still have to get used to that thought. The next thing she tells me is that her grandfather is Mr. Satan. Yeah right, Angela. Knowing one famous person doesn't imply being related to another one – especially not to the world savior!

But now back to the crying girl in my arms. I have no idea what to do with her, now that Trunks had done _this. I think that conference must've cost him a lot. No, not money, but pride. I've heard how proud his whole family shall be, especially his father, and I doubt that saying this in front of the whole world was that easy for him. _

But I also know Pan and her stubbornness. And her pride. She's the proudest person I've ever known and has the thickest head I've ever seen. When she had once made a decision it is almost impossible to talk her out of it. When she really doesn't want to go back, I think I wouldn't be able to force her to. She always finds the right arguments and even if I try to force her with brute strength I would loose. After everything I've seen her doing during PE in High School I do sometimes think that she really has the blood of the world's strongest pumping through her veins. So all I can do is try to talk to her, not prying, just talk. And maybe, just maybe she listens to me… Even though it is almost hopeless. 

"Hey Pan," I whisper and carefully peeled her off of me, holding her now away at about arm length. "I thought you didn't want to cry anymore…"

"I didn't," she answers sniffing and wipes the tears away with the back of her hand. She raises her head to look at me and has a small and almost embarrassed smile on her face. I smile back. "I really thought I would be over him by now. At least so much that I wouldn't shed anymore tears over him."

Okay Angela, remember: no prying. "Pan, it has just been two days… You can't expect to be over him within 48 hours, especially not when your carrying his child and he just proclaimed his love to you via TV."

Suddenly Pan gets up and walks over to the window, looking out of it. She seems to stare out of it, watching the people down there, the happy people. But I can see that she's with her thoughts somewhere else. She has her arms wrapped around her petite body and I can see that she's trembling ever so lightly. Her lips are set in a firm thin line. Moments pass until Pan begins to speak again, her voice being barely above a whisper. "He doesn't love me…"

She says that with so much conviction that it was hard to believe that just minutes ago he has said the totally opposite. "What?" I blurt out. 

"_You've not just broken my heart, but also the trust I had in you_. That's what he had said during our fight. He was so angry when he said it, so full of hate. And you can't hate the person you love," she explained, and strangely enough it sounds like she really believes it – or rather, wants to believe it. "That's not the only evidence that proves it. Have you noticed how he stuttered when he said that he loved me? Or, if he really loves me, why did he go into the bar in the first place instead of looking for me? If he really loved me, would he have held this conference to tell the whole world what has happened?" 

I notice how she clenches her fists so tightly that her knuckles are becoming white. I can see that she is quite worked up about this whole thing and if I didn't know any better I would say that it is getting warmer here in the room - warmer, not cooler as most people would think in this situation – and I would bet that this heat is radiating from her. 

"This conference was just for Capsule Corporation's reputation – for his reputation – and to satisfy the reporters. It had nothing to do with me," she hisses the last part and I can see new tears in her eyes, which she doesn't even bother to wipe away. She seems now to be really angry and disappointed at Trunks for holding the conference, telling the world something that should have been just between him and her. I can understand her, but I still think that Trunks isn't as coldhearted as she wants to make me believe. In my opinion he deserves another chance. Now, how to tell her that?

"You're wrong and you know it," I interrupt her softly. "At least about the last part. After everything you have told me about Trunks in the last years I can't believe that he held this conference just for Capsule Corporation. You've told me often enough how much he hates his job and he really doesn't seem like the guy for whom his job is more important than anything else."

The grip of her fists loosens and her arms hang now almost limp at her sides, as if admitting defeat. But I know Pan too well to know that this is true. If she admits something, then never fully, and does always have another argument by hand. "You may be right about that… Here's another reason for the conference. When he tells me via TV that he loves me he doesn't have to look at my face, into my eyes… That gives him the possibility to lie. He had never been able to lie when he looked into my eyes…"

"You're scared," I notice. She has been my best friend for so long now that it wasn't difficult for me to read her body language, or recognize her mood by her voice.  Just what kind of fear is it? Fear of what Trunks really thinks of her? Fear of seeing him again? Or even the fear of meeting her family again and their reactions? I guess it's a bit of everything, but mostly the last two. But whatever it truly is, I know that she's scared. I don't even expect a reaction from her. As I've already mentioned is Pan the proudest person I know and she would never admit to anyone that she is scared. But she is also a person that never ceases to amaze me.

She shrugs, still not looking at me. Her voice is soft now. Soft and clear, free from any of the previous clearly visible hatred. "Maybe… But I'm not scared of him… More worried - worried for him… Despite of everything he had done to me, I still love him and I don't think I will ever stop. Even this love for him is one reason that keeps me from going back. I already told you about my father and what he would – no, will – do to Trunks once he finds out about me - us. Sure, he has hurt me, but he had his reasons, because I hurt him first and I would never wish him the pain my father would inflict on him." She takes a deep breath and finally turns to me and I instinctively hold my breath, waiting for her to continue. "_Go and spare everyone the disappointment._ That's exactly what I'm planning to do. I think my parents are better off when I'm not coming back, so that they wouldn't know what stupid things I've done. So they will remember me like I've been seven years ago. And not what I've become…"

"A successful, confident, beautiful, young woman, of whom every parent would be proud," I throw in. 

Pan shook her head vehemently. "You're talking about Pia, not about me."

"Pan, you are Pia."

"But they don't know that and it will hurt them more than you could imagine when they find out that I've lied to them." She sits again down on the bed next to me and takes my hand. The room had cooled off again and she seems now much more confident and determinant to pull this whole thing through. "We've already had this Angela and I ask you to understand my decision. I won't go back home. Sure, you always hurt the ones you love, but this way it will hurt them less…" She squeezes my hand lightly. "Please Angela, be my friend and help me through this. Because I sure as hell know that I won't be able to do it alone… My child needs you, too."

Well, what was there to say? I still disagree with Pan in many things concerning this whole situation, but it's her life and I can just help her to live it as well as possible. This is just Pan for you. Proud, stubborn, but she has the heart at the right place and just wants to hurt others as few as possible, and even though her way of judging how much she would hurt her friends and family with this is different from mine, I just wouldn't want my friend to be any different. "Of course, Pan… You know that you don't have to ask for my help. I'll do whatever I can…"    

I just feel sorry for Trunks.

************************************************************************************

I know, again an awfully short chapter, but what do you like more? Shorter chapters but faster updates, or longer chapters and maybe waiting two weeks for a new one? ^-^ But I really don't have much time right now with work and all… I'd rather go again to school… But sometimes the real life has to begin, huh?

So, please review and make a poor soul with not much time happy, okay? Thanks a lot!!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	8. Hopes

**A/N:                Well, I won't say anymore that I'm sorry for the long time between the updates, but I'm sure you'll kill me, when I tell you that today I got the idea for a fourth fic… It's the sequel to the DBZ/BtVS fic "There will always be hope" and will most likely be called "There will always be hope – The dark Prince". I won't tell you anything else about this fic, just that I already have the main ideas and some scenes in my mind, which I will put on paper as soon as I revised the first part of that fic… But now, thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7: Hopes

************************************************************************************

~Trunks~

It is Friday, meaning that another week has almost passed. Most of the people on this planet will most likely be happy that the week is finally over for them. Now they have two days to relax, two days they can spend with the ones they love… I hate Fridays. Usually I would have been one of them, but in the last weeks I've come to dread them. As I already said, it means that another week was about to end, another week without any news of Pan, but it does also mean that there will be two days ahead of me without anything to do. In those two days I will have again time to think about Pan – Believe me, I don't look forward to it - and fall into depression, until the Monday comes again, where I can keep my mind off her by working harder than I've ever worked before.

I've now been waiting two months for her to come back or to call me. But none of this has happened. I'm slowly getting frustrated and start to ask myself if this whole conference-thing really had been a good idea. What if I scared her with this, or maybe even made her angry for telling the whole world our story? And to be honest, I wouldn't even blame her. This thought came into my mind after everything was over and I start to regret that I've ever held this conference… 

But maybe she hasn't seen it? Yeah, Trunks… Try to tell yourself that! Even if she hadn't seen the conference, she would've surely heard about it. There had been a huge article in almost every magazine or newspaper I could think of and the conference itself had been shown in more than enough TV shows, so that nearly _everyone on this planet should know this story by now. So I just take it that she hasn't forgiven me and won't come back of her own accord._

What shall I do now? I can't search the whole world for her – that is impossible. She could be _everywhere! Not even the best detective in the world would be able to find her. I know that because I already consulted the best and they all told me the same… It's really depressing when I come to think of it. But I understand them. I'm sure that Pan won't use her own name – she's too smart for that. She has most likely already found a way to change it again, be it to Pia Shen or another name. I know that, when Pan doesn't want to be found, she won't be found. She has always been like that and it won't change. It's as easy as that and I have to accept it. _

The only thing I can do now is trying to be patient and hope that she will come back someday. No, I haven't given her up, yet – not that I think that I ever really will – if there is a chance for me to find her and to bring her back, I will take it. Until then I will bury myself in my work, trying to keep myself occupied, so that I won't become broody, just like I did the last two months. I'm even flirting with the idea of locking myself in the gravity room with my father the weekends, so that I don't have to think about what I've lost then.

Please Pan, if you don't want to talk to me, give at least your parents somehow a message and tell them that you're okay. They're also worried about you – just for other reasons than I am.

~*~

"This jerk…" Pan muttered under her breath, when she walked through the halls of a big building in the middle of LA. She had been yet at another job interview and yet got another rejection. This time it had been at a school as school secretary. Everything had gone fine, even though Pan hadn't liked the way the principal had been staring at her like she was just a piece of fresh meat, until they came to talk about her apartment – or better the lack thereof – and, of course, her pregnancy. From that moment on the interview went like every other interview, be it for a job or an apartment. "I'm sorry Miss Shen," she said in a faked, stuck up sounding voice, "but under the given circumstances it is impossible for me to give you this job. I know it is hard for a young woman like you to live in the city and to find a place to work, but you must understand that I can't hire someone, who will leave again six months later… blah blah blah…" Who had ever said that she would leave once her baby was born? Definitely not Pan!

She grunted, when she pushed the door of the school's main entrance open, and immediately had the feeling that she was running against a wall. Inside of the school it had been pleasantly cool, thanks to the air conditioning system, but now on the street she was greeted by the extremely hot and sultry summer's air. For about two weeks now LA, or rather whole California, had been haunted by a terrible heat wave and it didn't seem like it would end soon. Usually those temperatures wouldn't bother Pan that much, being part-Saiyajin and all, but this time she wasn't responding too well on them. Well, maybe this was somehow connected to her pregnancy…

Pan took a quick glance at her wristwatch and hurried down the street to the next metro station, where she could enjoy again the cool air-conditioned air. If she really hurried, she could still get her train back to the campus. Once being there she would take a long cold shower, washing away all the negative vibes that she'd been getting all day. Thank Dende it's Friday – that means that she could completely relax the next two days. On the weekends she didn't want to worry about finding a job or an apartment – she left that to the other five days of the week. 

Already looking forward to and dreaming of the cold water running down her overheated body, she didn't see the small hole in the pavement, which she promptly caught with her food. Just as expected she sprained her ankle, lost her balance and fell. And if the whole situation wasn't already bad enough, the bun in which she held her hair loosened during the fall, letting her long black hair flying. She landed with a loud thud, what of course no one around her seemed to notice, ignoring her completely. 

Groaning, she got up again and leaned with her right shoulder at a shop window, rubbing her now shoe-free ankle. Luckily her left high-heeled shoe, which was still lying in the hole, wasn't broken. Just her red skirt and white blouse were a bit dirty, but nothing she couldn't wash. Her hair was a mess now and Pan was almost sure that she looked like a scarecrow. In a swift motion she tried to wipe some strands of black hair out of her face, which proved to be quite difficult, due to the fact that it remained sticking on her of sweat glistening face. 

Carefully she slipped the shoe back on her foot and set it on the ground, slowly resting more and more weight on her ankle until she stood again straight. It didn't hurt that much and the pain would definitely subside completely within the next few minutes… Something like this shouldn't have happened in the first place, but with Pan having been occupied with her thoughts everything was possible. 

Sure, she wouldn't get to the metro in time anymore. So what now? She took a look into the shop window to see how big the damage was and frowned. Going anywhere like this wasn't possible. Not with the dirty clothes and the hair being a pure mess. "Damn it," she cursed. Her hair had never looked like this when it still had been short. Of course, she liked, maybe even loved, the long hair, but shorter hair was just a lot more practical… Suddenly she spotted pictures of young women with all length and kinds of hairstyles, but one especially caught her eye. It was a picture of a young professional looking woman in a business suit – and her hair was going down to her shoulders. Pan got a thoughtful look on her face. Maybe with shorter hair she would make a more serious impression on her could-be-bosses. She had another hour or so time until the next train left to her destination and she was – obviously – standing in front of a hairdresser's shop. Well, she thought shrugging, why not? – and entered the shop.

When she, her hair now again tied up into a bun, stepped about two hours later into the room she and Angela were sharing, her friend was already sitting on the bed, waiting for her with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Pan," she greeted her. "How was the interview and where have you been so long?" When she saw how Pan's clothes looked like, she turned up her nose. "And what the hell have you done to your clothes?"

Clearly exhausted Pan plopped down on the bed next to her and let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Miss Shen, but," Pan mocked the principal of the school one more time, showing Angela how exactly the interview went, before she continued, "Well, I sprained my ankle and fell directly in front of a hairdresser's shop." Saying this she opened the bun, letting the now again shoulder-length hair falling out of it. "And suddenly decided that I needed a haircut."

"Oh my god, Pan!" Angela said surprised.

"Yeah, I know… Bad day…" she said somewhat depressed.

"No, your hair. It _is adorable!"_

Pan looked at her surprised and let a few strands gliding through her fingers. "Yeah, I think this really isn't too bad. I could get used to this again… It's another step of getting a new life… I think I look now more grown-up."

"Yep, you do," Angela told her enthusiastically. "With this new hair nothing can go wrong anymore. You'll find a job, a place to live and everything else you need to be happy. By the way, we're invited to dinner tomorrow."

"We are?" Pan asked confused.

"Yep, I talked to my grandparents today and they invited us. You must know, they possess a small house in the outskirts of LA and are looking for a roomer, who'll also help them a bit in the household. I told them about you and now they want to meet you. Well, what do you say?" 

Pan could clearly hear the excitement in her voice, but was at the moment way too shocked to show the same. "You did what? What did you tell them?"

"Don't worry, Pan… I didn't tell them too much… Just that you and your boyfriend broke up recently and that you left home and are now looking for a place to live. I've also told them about the baby – I hope you didn't mind," Angela informed her best friend. "Come on Pan, see it as a chance… They are really nice and they'd rather rent the room to someone they, or a person they trust, know. And they really want to get to know you! So, what do you think?"

Pan thought for a moment… This was a chance, _her chance. Well, it wouldn't hurt to get to know Angela's grandparents. "Okay," she finally agreed. "We'll go to your grandparents tomorrow and I'll see if this could work for me…"_

"Oh Pan!" Angela squealed and threw her arms around her friend's neck. "Of course will this work out for you! You'll love my grandparents, I'm sure of that! Like they'll love you…"

"Are you really sure?" Pan wanted to know, her voice showing a hint of uncertainty. 

"Of course…" Angela let go of Pan and cocked her head to one side. "And Pan, I _really love the hair." At this both girls burst out laughing and fell back on the bed._

************************************************************************************

Mmh… What can I say? Please review? Nah, you'll do it anyway won't ya? Oh yeah, before I forget… Do you have any idea where I can get the Lyrics of the song "The Darkside" or "See the day" by Hypetraxx? I guess you've never heard about them before, but maybe you could help me though… That would be really nice!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	9. The dinner

**A/N:**                Yeah… Well, sorry it took me so long – again… But you can see that I haven't been lazy, since I've updated three other stories within 4 days and after that and having to start to work at 6am the whole last week I had sometimes been just too tired to think, nonetheless to write… I hope you understand me…. And the last week had been pure hell. I don't think that I ever had so much stress before. I really wanted to finish the chapter last Monday, but then a friend came over. On Tuesday I had been in the gym and almost got the chapter finished, but from Wednesday on I almost didn't have one single free minute. You must know, I'm singing in a choir and we recorded a CD on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday so that I absolutely had no time until today to write anything. From now on I really try to keep up with my updates, but I can't promise you anything… I can just ask you to bear with me and wait more or less patiently for my updates… And I want to thank all of you who have supported and still will support me with your encouraging reviews!

_@ Pink Ice: I really appreciate your criticism! For my excuse I have to say that I have never seen Dragonball GT, since they're still repeating the DBZ episode here in Germany and so I have almost no idea how Trunks' character really is like… But this is my story and I'll portrait him as I like and maybe something will change in the future chapters, but I can't say for sure… Parts of this story have sure become different than originally planned, so I have no idea what my mind comes up with next. But don't worry about the close calls… I already have one extreme and evil one in my mind ever since I have started this story – maybe even longer… And I think that this could happen pretty soon… _

Chapter 8: The dinner

************************************************************************************

~Pan~

Dende, how could I let Angela talk me into this? This is just… Living with people, people who are strangers to me, people _I_ am a stranger to. I don't know if I can do that, if _they_ can do that. I mean, I don't think I would have problems with living with an old married couple, since I long lived under the same roof with my grandma, but how can I expect them to live with me and soon with me _and my child? I am a Saiyajin and my child will also be one, with even more warrior blood flowing through his or her veins. I know that the child will be a handful, so how can I expect two elderly people to live in the same house with a child like this? My family is used to this, but Angela's grandparents have no idea about my true heritage. If I really want to live there, I have to tell them. Why? Well, the reason is simple. For example, how could I explain to them the huge – inhuman – appetite of both me and the child or the strength and so on? The only possibility is, if they really think that I am the perfect roomer and if I think that I could live there, to tell them – everything. Just if it doesn't change anything in their opinion, and only if that's the case, I'll move in._

I know, this is a huge risk I'm taking here, but I'm doing this for the life of my unborn child. 

"Pan? Hello? Are you still in there?"

Hearing Angela's voice I jolt out of my thoughts and look at her startled, when I notice that the car has stopped. I force a smile at her, trying to somehow hide my nervousness. "Sorry, zoned out there for a moment… Why did you stop?"

She raises her eyebrow at me, as if asking 'Just a moment?' but didn't say anything about that. Instead she points with her index finger at a house on the right side and says, "We're there. That's my grandparents' house."

I'm pretty sure I must have looked quite stupid, when my mouth just forms a silent 'oh' and my head turns to follow the invisible line from her finger to the house at the end of it. But the first thing that enters my mind, when my eyes rest on it is beautiful. Okay, the white walls could use some painting, as well as the white fence around the property and the house itself looks to be quite small, but all in all those minor details made it look more like _home. I can see light coming through some windows and shadows moving from one room to another. Suddenly the light behind the front door flickers on – Could they've heard us? – and the door is opened. _

"Okay, Pan, let's go. They're already waiting for us." Without saying another word, she jumped out of the car and I – though reluctantly – follow her. While locking her car, she flashes me a reassuring smile and then we walk up to the front door, where two elderly people are already standing. Oh Dende. I feel the pace of my heart fasten, feel it pounding against my chest possibly harder than ever before. I hastily wipe my damp hands in my long dark blue skirt, which hides my already slightly showing belly and straighten my white blouse, before tugging a strand of my now shoulder-length jet black hair, which I have particularly tied into a loose bun, behind my ear. I watch the reunion between grandparents and granddaughter, holding a bit of distance between them and me, and wait patiently until Angela waves at me to come nearer. "Pan," she says smiling, "I want to introduce you to my grandparents Elisabeth and Arthur Crawford. Grandma, grandpa, this is Pan. I told you about her."

Also smiling lightly and forcing my hand to stop trembling I extend it. "Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, it's nice to meet you…Thank you for the invitation," I manage to say, swallowing the huge lump in my throat.

Angela's grandmother gives me a warm and welcoming smile, shaking my hand. "It's nice to me you, Pan."

"Yeah," her grandfather throws in, taking my hand after Mrs. Crawford released it. "Angela has already told us so much about you, so that we practically had no other choice than inviting you."

"Arthur is right. But now, please come inside and take a seat at the dining table in the living room. Dinner will be ready in a few."

Feeling suddenly a lot better after this welcome I walk past Mr. and Mrs. Crawford and follow Angela into the living room, where I sit down next to her at the table. While we are waiting for the dinner – it already smells delicious – I use the chance to look a bit around. The living room isn't exactly big, but it doesn't seem too small either. It is held in light colors, like white, beige and the closets and chairs are made of pine. On the floor are lying several smaller carpets, covering the light parquet. 

It doesn't take long for Mrs. Crawford to come back into the living room. Just a few minutes after Angela and I sat down, she and her husband start putting steaming bowls on the table. When I see, what Angela's grandmother has prepared for dinner, my mouth starts watering. 

"I know," she says with an apologetic smile on her face, "spaghettis isn't something you would've expected after being invited for dinner, but you must understand that it is simply to warm outside to stand in the kitchen all day…"

"Besides," Angela cuts in, "grandma's spaghettis are the best ones on the whole world."

"It's okay," I assure her. "I understand you. I like it simple."

"Well then," Mr. Crawford now says, "let's start, before it gets cold. After dinner we'll show you the house and the rooms that would be yours in case you move in."

Dinner itself goes quite smoothly. There's just the occasional small talk now and then, mostly Angela telling her grandparents about college, while I remain silent most of the time. Actually the only thing I've said next to answering some of their questions is how great the food is – and that is the truth. Those are the most delicious spaghetti I've ever eaten.

When we've all finished eating I notice how Mrs. Crawford wants to get up to do the dishes, but being the well-raised girl that I am, I jump up and also start gathering dirty dishes in my hands. "Oh dear, you don't have to," Mrs. Crawford says.

"No, I don't, but that doesn't mean I won't," I answer quickly and then ask, "Uhm, could you please show me the kitchen?"

"Of course." Mrs. Crawford turns around and walks along the small corridor until she steps through a door on the right. I think I saw her smiling contently, when she turned to go, but that could also have been my imagination. 

The kitchen is also not really big. Actually there's just a counter under the window, a small table for about four persons standing at one wall, on the other walls are hanging some cupboards as well as white closets over the oven, sink and – wow – a dishwasher, which Mrs. Crawford is already filling. I quickly join her, putting some of the empty bowls on one of the drawers. "I must again say that the dinner was delicious," I can't help but say again.

She smiles at me. "I'm happy that you like it. But you have really eaten a lot – much more than I had expected from a petite looking girl like you."

I shrug, flashing her the typical Son grin. "Well, what can I say? It's running in the family."

Mrs. Crawford chuckles and closes the door of the dishwasher. "I'm glad to hear that. Nothing is better than a healthy appetite." She dries her hands in a towel, before she starts to speak again. "We should now go back to the living room. I think it's time for you to see the rest of the house."

"You're right…" I agree and together we walk back through the kitchen door, just to find Angela and her grandfather already waiting for us in the corridor. 

"So, Pan, are you ready for the big tour?" Angela asks me excitedly.

"Sure," I answer, and I'm sure that my voice doesn't sound nearly as excited as my friend's. The nervousness that I so successfully have pushed away until now suddenly starts to resurface again. No wonder, if you ask me. We're getting to the matter at hand after all right now. Okay Pan, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… See? It isn't that difficult. Besides, it's not like it's already decided that the place they're going to show you now is the place where you will spend the next months – make it years – of your life.   Smooth move, Pan, really… Isn't that the exact reason, _why you're that nervous?   I jerk again out of my thoughts, when I see them looking at me strangely and my first reaction to that is the one of a typical Son – moving my hand to the back of my head and grinning. "Sorry…"_

About twenty minutes later we are again sitting in the living room. And now after I've seen the rest of the house I can say that I really liked to live here. Of course, just like the living room or the kitchen the rest of the house isn't that big, but it is quite cozy. The two rooms the Crawfords want to rent are perfect in my opinion – especially for the low rent they want to have. They are lying under the roof, what makes them seem even smaller than they actually are, but the way they are held in light colors like the living room makes them look friendly and you don't have the feeling to suffocate in there. The smaller room of the two is still occupied with boxes and other stuff, but the larger one is already a bit furnished with a small couch, which could also be used as bed, a coffee table, a closet and a desk. I know this isn't much, but Mrs. Crawford has told me that until they decided to rent those rooms it has been used for guests and this gives me the possibility to use some of my own furniture. 

"So, dear," Angela's grandmother says, once we're all seated on the couch and armchairs around the small coffee table in the living room and have a cup of coffee standing in front of us, "what do you think of them? I know that the rooms aren't big and…"

"I love them," I answer honestly, interrupting her. "As well as the rest of the house. Everything here is so friendly and it already feels a lot like home." My voice gets softer and I lower my head when I finish this sentence, suddenly being reminded that I will most likely never see my home again. They seem to notice that something isn't right, but before they can say anything, I start talking again. "I don't care if the rooms are big or not. The most important thing is that they are cozy and I feel good being in them. Besides, it's not that I'm restricted to spend all of my time in them."

Mr. Crawford nods in agreement. "Of course. The whole house is available for you. But that does also include that you have to help my wife and me with the chores and I'm sure there still have some renovations to be done."

"Of course," I tell him. 

"Great," Mrs. Crawford says, "well, then I think my husband agrees with me when I say that you and soon also your child will be welcome here in this house. We want you to move in."

"Uh… uhm… thank you – I think…" I stutter. I didn't expect them to agree _that fast, if at all. They don't even know me, well not really, but they have to! "But… Uhm… I think that there are still some things you should know about me…"_

"Don't worry, dear. Angela told us already a lot about you, even about your decision to live here under a fake name. Neither do we have a problem with that nor with the circumstances of your pregnancy. We know that you want to start new and we want to help you – if it is giving you a place to live or taking care of the child, when you're at work," she tells me.

"Well, thank you. Again. But that's not what I'm talking about. I'm now going to tell you things about me not even Angela knows about. Things about me, my family and my friends that are more than a bit strange and unbelievable and I will just move in, if you still want me to after I told you this." I take a deep breath and wait for anyone to say anything, but nothing happens. They just look at me, urging me to start. "Well, first of all… Angela, do you remember what you always told me after one of our PE classes?"

"Sure… I always said that you must be somehow related to Mr. S… - Wait a minute, don't tell me…"

I force a smile on my face, even though I'm again as nervous and tensed as hell. "I am his granddaughter. My mother is Videl Satan."

"You're the granddaughter of the man who defeated Cell?" Angela now asked excitedly. 

"Well… No."

"But you just said…"

"I know, Angela, I know… But that's also a thing that I have to tell you. One of the more unbelievable things. My grandfather Mr. Satan wasn't the one who defeated Cell. Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, I'm sure you have seen the Cell Games on TV, haven't you?" Both nodded. "Do you still remember that small boy that had been with the other fighters? The one with the blond hair?"

"The delivery boy, right?" Angela's grandfather asks.

"Exactly… Not Mr. Satan defeated Cell. This small boy, his name is Gohan, did it. Gohan is the son of the famous martial artist Son Goku _and my father," I explain. _

"O-okay," Angela throws in. "How could a small boy defeat a terrible monster like Cell?"

"Please Angela, be patient," I say. "I will now get to that and I ask you to not interrupt me. I swear that everything I say is going to be the truth but you must also promise me that you won't tell anyone else about it."

"We promise. Go on," Mrs. Crawford agrees.

"Okay… It all started like this…" I start to tell them about my grandfather Goku, how his grandfather Gohan found him up until Radditz arrived on earth. I explain them everything worth knowing about the Saiyajins, give them a brief summary of the fight against Vegeta and Nappa, Frieza, about Mirai Trunks, the androids, Cell, Buu and of our fight against Bebi and finish my speech with the explanation of what has exactly happened between Trunks and me in the last weeks. 

Now, about two hours later, they just sit there deep in their thoughts, trying to digest all the information they got in the last hours. I don't dare to look up. I don't want to see the expressions on their faces. I just sit and wait for them to say something, staring at my clenched hands as if they were the most interesting things on this planet.

"Well," Mr. Crawford finally says, "that was certainly a lot and most of it unexpected if I may say. I mean, my wife and I did always think that there was something wrong with what Mr. Satan had said about his victory over Cell, but this… this is just unbelievable. But you assured us that what you've just told us is the truth and I believe you that, so I think I have no other choice than to believe you the rest. Or what do you think, Beth?"

"You're right. Pan, I admire you to have the courage to tell us this. I think that I speak for all of us, when I say again that we want you – now more than ever – to live with us. You've proven that you have your heart at the right place. It doesn't really matter what species you are or who your family is. The only thing that matters is _who_ you are. So," She now excitedly clapped her hands, pulling me halfway out of the emotional turmoil I was in while she said this. "When do you want to move in?"

I look up, not really knowing if I should laugh or cry. They really want me to move in, even after everything I told them about me, but I can't help but to ask again, "Are you sure? You really want me to move in?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Mrs. Crawford says grinning, her eyes twinkling. 

I turn my head to Angela, who hasn't said anything in the last few minutes and just see her grinning at me as well. "See, Pan? I knew that they'd love you." Saying that, she hugs me tightly.

"Okay. Oxygen becoming an issue," I say laughing, even though I don't feel suffocated at all. Angela lets go of me and I turn to her grandparents. "Well… I really don't know what to say…"

"Say you agree," Mrs. Crawford offers.

I smile at her and extend my hand. "I agree."

She takes my hand, but instead of shaking it she pulls me into a hug. "Welcome in your new home, Pan."

************************************************************************************

So, finally finished… I already said sorry in my first note, but I want to say it again! SORRY!!! 

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	10. As time passes

**A/N:    Thanks a lot for your reviews!!! You still make me happy with them!!**

Chapter 9: As time passes

************************************************************************************

Have you ever wondered how fast time could pass, when you last expect it? It still seemed for Pan like yesterday that she ran away from home to start a new life here in LA, but now it's rapidly nearing April. Nearly eight months have passed since then, since the fight of Trunks and her – the fight that changed their life. She had a hard time at the beginning, but now life was good. She had a new home, work and soon a child she would have to take care of - a small boy. It wasn't always easy and there were times, when she wished that it could be different, that she could again be with her family and… Trunks. But she was living and having a life on her own and that was everything that was important.

Okay, in the first two months after she had come to LA everything looked more than a bit grim. The pain of the separation had still been too fresh and she was trying so hard to adjust to her new life there – finding a job, a place to live and of course getting used to the thought that she would soon be a mother – and with the help of her friends she was able to do it. 

Thanks to Angela she now had a place to live. Pan had moved into the house of her friend's grandparents a few days after they had dinner together. To be precise from that evening on everything started to go upwards for her. The following week she did have an appointment with her doctor, her three months check, and at this appointment she got to know the sex of her baby. A boy. She was going to be the mother of a small boy. This had been the luckiest – and at the same time – the saddest moment in her life. Knowing this somehow made the whole things final. From that moment on the baby wasn't an 'it' anymore but a 'he' – her son. This was just an incredible feeling. But knowing this also made her realize that this would be a son Trunks would most likely never meet, never have the knowledge of. But this wasn't just about Trunks. This was also about her parents. They would never know about their grandchild, never experience the feeling of having a small boy running around in their house. 

That night, after getting the news that the baby would be a boy, she had cried for the first time after the time directly after the break up. But the next day Pan had called Lindsay to tell her that the baby's going to be a boy, just like the other woman had asked her to do, when they had left the airport. They had talked for about one hour on the phone and in the end agreed to meet for lunch the following day.

And then at lunch something happened that would make Pan grateful to Lindsay till eternity… 

_Flashback_

_"So Pan," Lindsay said after cleaning her mouth and put the napkin on the table next to her now empty plate. They had just finished eating and she thought that she could now talk to Pan about a matter that the younger woman didn't want to talk about – her work, or better the lack thereof. "Are there any job interviews in the next time?" she asked hesitatingly, eyeing Pan closely._

_"Lindsay, do we really have to talk about his right now?" Pan wanted to know, trying not to sound too rude. She looked up from her plate and saw the resolved look on her friend's face. She sighed, knowing that they had to talk about this now. "No," she answered finally. "There aren't any job interviews. I think I'm slowly loosing hope about ever finding one, at least in the next year or so…" Eventually she found herself telling about the problems she had until now, when she was having a job interview. She told Lindsay how everything always went fine until they came to the subject of her current condition. _

_Lindsay just nodded lightly, while Pan was telling here this. She could understand her all too well, since she also did have the same problems, when she had been pregnant with Emily and moved out of her parents' house. She had been lucky in the end, but not all young women, who had the same problems, could say to be that lucky. And Pan seemed to be one of them – until now. Lindsay grinned inwardly. She still had a small surprise for Pan. _

_At the end of their lunch she gave Pan a small card – a calling card. "What's this?" Pan asked surprised, turning it to see the address of a large company on the back. _

_"That's the company my fiancé," she flashed Pan a large smile and proudly showed her the plain silver ring on her left ring finger, before she continued, "and I'm working for. And I don't know if this is just coincident or fate, but he just fired his assistant last week, because she tried to hit on him. The official version is of course, that she hadn't done her work to his satisfaction, which was also correct. Well, and now he's looking for a new one and then I thought of you. With your education and the experiences you made at Capsule Corporation…" When Lindsay mentioned this, Pan's eyes went wide. She was sure that she didn't tell her about that. But Lindsay just smiled. "Yeah, I figured it out. Wasn't too hard after the speech on TV, but don't worry, I didn't tell anyone, not even Josh. Whatever, what I wanted to say is that you might just be the right person for the job. You have a job interview tomorrow at ten sharp."_

_Pan's mouth opened and closed again, but no word came out. She was simply at a loss of words. "B-but… I- the baby…" she finally managed to stutter._

_"Don't worry about your little boy," she said gently. "I already told you about the day-care center in the company and besides, it's just a part-time job."_

_Pan hung her shoulders in defeat. How could it be that all of her old or new friends here in LA manage to convince her like that? "Okay, I'll go."_

_End Flashback_

And she had been there – and ten sharp. Much to Pan's surprise the job interview went really smooth. Two men, one elderly, whom she thought to be one of the higher bosses of this company, and a younger one, who was Lindsay's fiancé and direct superior, due to the fact that she was his secretary – that was how they got to know each other - and one middle-aged woman were interviewing her. After taking the advice of Lindsay that keeping some important information from her could-be bosses might be a huge mistake, she decided to tell them about her decision and her reasons for wanting to live with a new identity, though asking for understanding that she would keep the true circumstances as to why she left her home for herself. They were really understandable in this matter. Just one time Pan's heart almost stood still – when the elderly man started to talk about her pregnancy. She assured him that she wouldn't stop working until it really wouldn't be possible for her anymore and would start again as soon as possible after the baby was born and that even then the elderly couple she was living with could take care of him. But Pan was worried for no reason, because the woman then told her about the day-care center in their company and that this wouldn't pose any problem. 

This time Pan left an office with a huge smile on her face and a signed contract in her pocket. 

The only other time that Pan had cried after getting the news that her baby would be a boy was at Christmas. There had been a small party at the Crawford's house with family and friends, but even though Pan was already long seen as a part of the family, she had felt sad watching them. Of course she had known it before, but it all came back to her then that she would never again celebrate Christmas with her parents, family and friends back in Japan. Never. She would never again eat her grandmother's delicious dinner, never again laugh at her uncle, when he got hit with the frying Pan for trying to steal something out of the kitchen, never again hear Vegeta complain about those stupid human holidays, which he didn't understand or other things that always made Christmas at her old home special. 

Christmas was, what she had missed the most, when she had been in LA the last seven years and the knowledge that the Christmas when she had been sixteen was the last one she would ever have with her family hit her hard. The whole time at the party she had kept up a brave face – first when all the guests were gone and she had been lying in her bed in her room the tears started to flow freely. But she hadn't thought about the possibility that maybe on the other side of the world someone felt as miserable as she…

~*~

Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the President of Capsule Corporation, hadn't been in a mood for a party this Christmas. That was the reason why he had still been at his office and not at the traditional Christmas party his mother held every year at their home. But he wasn't working like everyone was assuming. 

After two months of doing nothing concerning Pan, he had started to look for her again – but until now in vain. Even though they protested and told him that it wouldn't work, he had hired some of the best private detectives in the end and even started to fly around the planet on his own, hoping against hope that he would catch a glimpse of her ki or feel her through their bond. But nothing had happened. Simply nothing. Just a few days ago the detectives had told him that they would quit. That was enough for Trunks to let Christmas be Christmas and to stay in his office with – even though he knew he would regret it in the morning – a few bottles of high-proved vodka. All his employees had left after lunch and since then he had been the only person in the huge building, first finishing up his work until it was already pitch-black outside. And he had been glad for that. It had been better for him to get drunk alone than in company of family, friends and maybe even coworkers. The last thing he had needed right then would've been another huge article in the newspapers. 

It hadn't even been midnight, when Trunks had already passed out on the floor of his office… 

This had just been a one-time thing. He had wanted to get away from all of it, especially in this one night of the year, when everyone else around him was happy. When this whole holiday had been over, he had started again with his search – but unsuccessful. 

~*~

Eight months. Eight months since the break-up. Summer, fall and winter have passed, everyone has somehow managed to go on with their lives and it's spring now. Time of rebirth. Flowers, leaves – animals are coming out again – everything is starting new. Also the circle of life. So why not starting with the birth of a small baby-boy? 

************************************************************************************

Okay, not much action in this chapter and it was also really short, but I somehow had to fill those eight months… I started to drag this out to an incredible length and also got bored with it. But I think you know what'll happen in the next chapter.

Please be so nice and review! Thanks a lot!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	11. Takeo

**A/N:                Hehe, thanks again for the reviews! I really don't know what I would do without you! Thanks a lot!**

_@ Majin Pan and__ Rini Sayian-jin: Well, I honestly have no idea how long this story will be… But I can tell you that it deal with, well, what had already happened (I mean the time before Takeo was born in this time, namely the previous nine or so chapters) and will go until the party twenty-five years later… Did that answer your questions?_

But now, on with the story!

Chapter 10: Takeo

************************************************************************************

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning on April 6, about nine months after that one fateful and passionate night two bonded souls have spent with each other and – though unconsciously – conceived a small yet unborn baby. It was still early, but the streets were already full of people hurrying to busses, metros, their work and so on and honking cars, which were trying to find their way through the busy streets of LA. Among the colorful mix of cars was found one black limousine, a sight which itself was not that unusual in the City of Angels. Behind the tinted windows in the back of the limo a young man was sitting, talking to someone on his cell phone. 

"Yes, the dinner went well last night," the young man, no one else than the lavender-haired heir of the multimillion dollar empire of Capsule Corporation Trunks Vegeta Briefs, said, while looking over some notes on his notebook that was lying in his lap. "The investors were all quite interested in our new product. They all heard rumors about it and wanted me to tell them, what it exactly is." After waiting for the person on the other end to answer, he laughed. "Don't worry, mom! I didn't tell them. I just put them off until today… No, I'm not tired. Have you already forgotten that we Saiyajins don't know something like jetlag?" Wincing lightly, he had to hold the cell phone away from his ear, when the voice of his mother reached new heights during her tirade about how her son was getting more and more like his father every day. As if wanting to prove this theory of his mother's, a smirk that resembled pretty much his father's appeared on his face. He let her go on like this for a few minutes, before he decided that it was probably time to interrupt her. Besides he had been the one to call her and a long distance call over a cell phone wasn't that cheap – not that he really cared anyway. "Mom? Mom! Please, it's okay, okay? The conference starts at nine o'clock and we'll be there in a couple of minutes. Okay, I'll call again, once the conference is over. Bye!"

Trunks sighed, when he pushed a button on the phone and let it slip back into the inside pocket of his dark blue Armani suite, and ran a hand through his hair. As much as he loved his mother he really couldn't help but feel sorry for his father that he had to put up with her moods day in and day out. But sometimes he really felt grateful to have a mother like her. Just like in these days. His mother had been the one who had nearly dragged him out of his office back in Satan City and put him into a plane to LA with a short instruction of what he had to do. She was worried about him – just like other mothers worry about their kids – despite the fact that he was already nearing the age of forty. Well, he couldn't really blame her. The office seemed to have become his second home since… He shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought. There were now more important things he had to think about – for example the presentation. 

Whatever, his mother had told him to go to LA to present the new invention of CC, a new kind of capsules, which were about half the size of the old ones, meaning about half the size of a thumb, but were yet able to store about twice more than the old capsules were built for. This and they were 100% recyclable. And here he was now on his way to the actual presentation after he had dinner with the investors the night before and he didn't regret coming here. Though being in LA, a place that should remind him of …her… constantly, he found it relaxing to get out of his office and mingle again with some other people. First now he noticed how much he had missed this kind of contact or contact to others in general. Maybe when he was home again, he should try to get out some more. He had avoided crowds of people ever since his speech on TV, but everything had calmed down. Journalists have found other people to bug and he was slowly getting to the point to give up with his search. When …she… didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be able to find …her. It had been like this in the past, so why shouldn't it be like this now?

~*~

At the same time not that far away, in the outskirts of LA the woman in question was standing in the kitchen, busy with making breakfast for the elderly couple she was living with. Her belly had swollen to the size of a football, but that didn't bother her at all. Many women in her state complain about backaches and so on, but with her being part Saiyajin her pain tolerance was much higher and she just felt a small pinch in her back or when the boy in her belly decided that he needed some attention and voiced this with a kick. Her shoulder-length jet-black hair was tied up into a loose ponytail, which was swaying back on forth, while she was standing at the stove, the whole time humming with the radio that was quietly playing. 

"Mmh, what's this delicious smell?" a female voice asked her. 

She turned her head and smiled at the elderly woman, who was standing in the doorframe. "Good morning, Beth. I'm making breakfast."

Elisabeth Crawford sighed exasperated. "Pan, how often do I have to tell you that you don't have to do this? Especially not in your condition!"

"Don't worry about me. You seem to forget that I'm a Saiyajin and can do more than other people. Besides, with moving in I've agreed to help you with the chores, and I think making breakfast belongs to them," Pan reassured her.

"Listen to her, Beth." An elderly man appeared in the doorway, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Well, what's for breakfast?"

"What about scrambled eggs for the beginning?" 

"Sounds good," Arthur Crawford answered and gently pushed his wife towards the kitchen table. Pan lifted the frying pan from the stove and, too, walked up to the table, filling the plates on it. After she put the pan into the sink, she wiped her hands in her blue dungarees, which looked way too large on her tiny body, and joined the couple at the table. 

Pan was happy. Yes, despite the whole circumstances, she was happy. She really loved living with the Crawford's. They have become a family to her – her new family, though they could never replace her old one. Even though she would most likely never see them again, they would always have a special place in her heart. Pan loved her job and just dropped out of it two weeks ago, when her direct superior, Lindsay's husband Josh, nearly had to order her to finally take her maternity leave. Though she didn't understand why, she followed his 'order', because she had no problems with working whatsoever and the small fact that at this time there was still one week left until she was due didn't bother her.  

But now that she was _home for two weeks already she couldn't wait to go back to work, for Mrs. Crawford was always fussing around her, doing everything to make her feel comfortable. Sure, for a few days it was surely nice, but it was slowly starting to annoy her. First of all she wasn't a little kid anymore and secondly she was just pregnant, even if she was now one week over her due date, and not almost dead. Elisabeth sometimes reminded her of her father, when she was like this – overprotective._

After breakfast Pan got up and gathered the dishes, but was stopped by Elisabeth. "Pan, please let me do this…"

She sighed and reluctantly sank back down on her chair. "Okay…. Oww!" she suddenly hissed.

"Pan, are you okay dear?" the elderly woman asked worried. "Has something happened?"

"I'm okay… Either this was just my boy wanting attention again, though he never kicks that hard, or my first contraction…" Pan told her, gently rubbing her back. This really hurt a bit more than when her baby hit her and the pain was somehow different. So maybe it was really time… 

"Your first contraction? Oh dear, we have to get you to a hospital…" Elisabeth immediately wanted to leave the kitchen, but Pan's voice held her back.

"Hey, calm down… I'm not even sure about this. I don't want to make everyone crazy if this is just a false alarm. So let's just wait a bit, okay?" She sounded calm, but inwardly her calm slowly started to disappear. In all those months she had never been the one to be worried, but now that it actually could be happening, she was getting nervous. She got up again from the chair, but as soon as she took the first step, she suddenly felt that something wasn't quite right and at the next moment her trousers were drenched wet. "Oops…" 

"Oh god, Pan…" Mrs. Crawford mumbled and then turned to Arthur, who was still sitting at the table, now with wide eyes. "Arth, get Pan's bag and the car, now! We have to get her to the hospital! And don't forget some dry clothes for her!"

Suddenly completely immobilized by the sudden shock and surprise that this was the day, she watched how Arthur just nodded and quickly left the room. Not even a minute later, he was back down, holding a duffle bag in one hand and some clothes in the other hand. Elisabeth took the extra clothes and reminded him again to get the car, before she shooed him out of the kitchen. It seemed for Pan like she was just watching all of this from another perspective. She noticed that she was changing into dry clothes, but wasn't really there with her thoughts. Her mind was just running wild with thoughts like 'It's time!' and mixed feelings about this whole thing. She was suddenly nervous as hell but still excited. Just at this moment Pan completely forgot about something she had always – if not really consciously – thought about keeping up. At this moment, where her mind was just able to concentrate on the matter at hand, she forgot about the bond and therewith about the mental barrier…

~*~

In the meantime Trunks was already at the conference and after the formal greeting and having given the information everyone had wanted to hear so badly, he was now presenting the new capsules to them. The investors didn't remove his eyes from the front, while he was explaining the exact functions of the capsules with some background information then and there. A blueprint was thrown at the white screen behind the speaker's desk and Trunks was showing them small technical finenesses, when he suddenly felt a small pain in his back. He hesitated for a moment, earning questioning looks from the investors, but after saying sorry, he continued, thinking that this small pain was nothing.

So he wasn't prepared when another, sharper pain suddenly washed over him about ten minutes later. He winced lightly, but after taking a few deep breaths, the pain was gone. "Are you okay, sir?" one man of the audience asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that… But excuse me please, I'll be back in a few minutes…" Murmurs went through the crowd, when Trunks left the speaker's desk and left the room. He saw a sign at the wall showing the way to the bathrooms and he followed them. Once being there he splashed some water in his face, while trying to find out what could be wrong with him. He hadn't been sparring with anyone lately, so it couldn't be an injury. After waiting for two more minutes, he returned back to the conference room, where everyone was already waiting for him. "I'm sorry for letting you wait, but now we can con…" A loud grunt emitted from his throat, when he felt another pain, this time much stronger than the previous two. His hand held tightly onto the desk, so that he wouldn't sink down on his knees, but breaking it in the course of doing so. The pain was that strong. 

Some of the investors jumped up, when the President of CC sank down on his knees, and ran up to him, and eventually one of them pulled out his cell phone to call an ambulance, since obviously something wasn't right with Trunks Briefs. 

The paramedics arrived just a few minutes later and found Trunks sitting on a chair, heavily gesturing with his arms, exclaiming again and again that he was okay, that it was nothing and that they could continue the presentation as planned. With him being just like his father in matters like this, it took the paramedics a lot of convincing to at least give him an once-over to make sure that he was speaking the truth. One of them was just taking his pulse, when he noticed how it considerably fastened and at the next moment their patient doubled over in agony. Quick and well coordinated commands were thrown through the conference room and soon, after the pain had again subsided a bit, Trunks found himself on a stretcher, rolling through the corridors of the building until they arrived outside and heaved it into the ambulance. 

~*~

The drive to the hospital was uneventful, despite the few contractions Pan had while they were on the way. Mr. Crawford stopped the car directly in front of the main entrance, telling his wife and Pan to get inside, while he would look for a parking lot. The two women complied and left the car, Mrs. Crawford helping the young woman inside, where they stopped in front of a desk. The nurse there immediately understood the situation, handed the older woman a few forms to fill out, and after calling someone on a phone told them to sit down for a few minutes and wait for someone to bring Miss Shen to the delivery room. 

"A few minutes?" the once so calm Pan called now out exasperated. "I'm in freaking labor and you expect me to sit down and wait for a few minutes?"

"Miss Shen," the nurse said comfortingly, well knowing the mood of a woman in labor. "I understand your urgency, but believe me, those few minutes won't make a difference. Mrs. Crawford told me that the time between your contractions is still five minutes, so no need to hurry."

"You're sure about that?"

The nurse smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure. Sit down and relax and I'll promise that someone will come for you pretty soon. We just have another emergency that has to be taken care of and after that a doctor will come to you…"

Still not completely convinced, but accepting that she had to wait, she walked over to a chair and sat down. Elisabeth joined her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Can I leave you for a minute? I just want to call Angela… I'm sure she wants to be here. I'm sure Arthur will always be here any minute."

"It's okay…" Pan tried to smile. "I'll be okay for a few minutes. Please tell Angela that she also has to call Lindsay. She must be at the office right now."

"Fine… I'll be back in a few…"

Pan sighed, gently rubbing her now hurting back. She had never thought that giving birth would be that painful. And this was just the beginning. She truly wondered how other, non-Saiyajin women could go through this…

A few minutes later, Arthur had arrived in the meantime and Elisabeth was back from making the call, a nurse came up to Pan, pushing a wheelchair. "Miss Shen?" Pan looked up when hearing 'her' name. "I'm Betty. I'll bring you to the delivery room."

~*~

Trunks had no idea what was wrong with him. There were moments when everything was okay and then there were moments when he almost couldn't bear the pain. The ambulance had arrived at the nearest hospital and he had been brought to a room, were a doctor was now examining him. Right now was one of the moments, where everything was just fine. He tried to tell that the doctor, but the latter didn't want to know about it. So he just leaned back, slowly starting to accept that he wouldn't be able to finish the conference today.

"Well Mr. Briefs," the doctor said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the pain you feel are contractions…"

"Yeah, right," Trunks answered, chuckling lightly. He did not once think about the possibility that it indeed could be, but that it wasn't him who was in labor but the person he was connected to. He had not once been able to feel her, so why thinking about this option now?

"To be blunt, I have no idea what causes this pain, but we'll keep you here under surveillance." The doctor looked back at the notes he had made and then closed the folder. "Call a nurse, when you need anything. I'll come to check on you in 30 minutes again."

"Okay, doctor…" Trunks answered and watched the doctor leave the room without closing the door, so that he had full view of what was going on outside. Groaning he rubbed his eyes, pondering about the thought when the gods have turned against him. First when he thought that everything was going to be alright, something like this had to happen of course. "Why me…" he whined, still with his eyes closed. He first opened them again, when he heard voices outside and saw a wheelchair being pushed past the door by a nurse, with an elderly woman and man walking next to it, blocking his view to the occupant of the chair. They had almost passed by, when he thought he saw some jet-black hair and heard an eerily familiar chuckle. Great, he thought, now I'm also hallucinating. 

He didn't even get the chance to think further, when he again felt another 'contraction' begin.

~*~

"Relax," the nurse told Pan. "The pain will be over soon. Just remember to breathe…" They were now close to the delivery room, when Pan had another contraction, more painful than the last one. Another nurse, who was already waiting for them, opened the door, so that Betty could push the wheelchair with Pan inside, where a middle-aged, dark haired doctor was standing next to the bed.

"Miss Shen, my name is Dr. Stevens. Dr. Hunt unfortunately reported sick today. She had caught some nasty flue. Because of this I'll be the one to deliver your small baby boy," he told her smiling. "Well, now would you please lay down in this bed?" He helped Pan up and she did as she was asked. "Good, does the father already know that your in labor?"

"There is no father," Mrs. Crawford decided to say, before Pan had to do it. She knew how hard it was for Pan to talk about it.

The doctor was a bit taken aback, but though surprised not really shock. It happened way to often for his taste that young women like her come to him in this condition and tell him exactly that. He still couldn't understand how cruel someone could be leaving the woman to take care of the baby that was also his responsibility. "Okay, I understand. But I have to ask you to leave this room until everything is prepared," he said directed at the elderly woman. "A nurse will come out and tell you when you, or someone else could come inside again." Elisabeth nodded and gave Pan's hand one last reassuring squeeze before she left the room. "Okay, Miss Shen. Are you ready to help your baby boy see the light of day?"

~*~

Hours passed. Angela had arrived in the meantime and Pan, who had been waiting for her and therefore having been able to feel her ki outside the room, had immediately asked her as her friend to stay at her side during this. It was already nearing evening, when also Lindsay and her husband Josh arrived together with Emily at the hospital. Both Lindsay and Josh did know about Pan being part-Saiyajin, but Josh was still in the dark about who the father of the child was. 

The whole time Lindsay was pacing up and down, worried and at the same time excited that it was finally time, while Emily was sitting on the lap of her brown-haired stepfather. Next to the man and the child the elderly couple was sitting, just as nervous as the rest of them. Every time, when someone opened the door to the delivery room all eyes looked up expectantly, but every time just a nurse came out to get something. 

They had almost given up hope, when someone was again opening the door and the only one who raised her head was Emily, who just got a huge smile on her face, when she saw that this time it wasn't a nurse coming out but Angela beaming at them. "Angela!" she called out excitedly, getting the attention of everyone else.

Angela saw them looking at her with those big and expectantly eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. "Everything and everyone is okay," she told them. "Pan just gave birth to a small boy. She asked me to get you, all of you."

There was a lot hustle and bustle, as everyone stood up and eagerly walked past Angela through the door into the delivery room, where they found a tired looking Pan sitting in the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms. From one moment to another the bed was surrounded by curious eyes, all wanting to catch a glimpse of the boy and commenting about how cute, beautiful and tiny he was, but not once saying anything about the tiny tail the boy had, since Pan had already warned them that this could most likely happen. The new mother just smiled at them and at her son, the pain and shock she had experienced already completely forgotten and therewith the previous unconsciously dropped mental barrier again unconsciously put up, before Lindsay asked the question everyone had in their heads. 

"Have you already decided on a name?" she asked.

Pan nodded. "I want to name him Takeo Vegeta. Takeo is Japanese and means 'strong as bamboo' and Vegeta is the name of his grandfather and my mentor." She looked again at the small baby in her arms, not believing that he was the product of that one passionate night, when he opened his eyes and she could catch a look of them for the first time since the birth. Her heart skipped a beat. They were blue, crystal blue. A tear ran down her cheek. Her son had his father's eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Angela now wanted to know. 

"Yeah, just a bit tired, I guess…" she answered sleepily. 

"You should leave now. Miss Shen needs her rest," the nurse, Betty, said and walked up to the bed, scooting Takeo up in her arms and shooing Pan's friends out of the room, so that the mother could be transferred to another room and get some well-earned sleep.

~*~

Trunks was slowly thinking he was going crazy. This couldn't be normal! The whole day he had been in pain, first in larger intervals, which got shorter with almost each passing minute and in the end almost constantly. He was just not a mystery for himself, but also for the doctors. They examined him over and over again, checked everything, but they couldn't find a reason for this pain. They didn't even dare to give him a sedative. 

But then, after hours, the pain subsided slowly and was replaced by an incredible sleepiness. He suddenly felt as if he had sparred with his father for hours nonstop and wanted nothing more than falling asleep. 

And then, suddenly, everything was gone. The pain, the sleepiness, everything. From one second to another he felt like he hadn't moved a finger the whole day. Stunned by this he abruptly sat up, startling the nurses and doctors in the room. He looked at his hands in disbelieve and then around the room. What the hell was going on here?

"Mr. Briefs? Are you okay?" one of the doctors asked him worriedly.

"I am…" he said, still completely and utterly stunned. He didn't know where the sudden change came from, but he knew that he didn't want to spend a minute longer in this hospital than necessary and somehow even that those attacks were over. Much to the other occupants' surprise, he got out of the bed and began to unfold his clothes on it, which he fully intended to change against this pretty much revealing hospital gown they had put him into.

"Mr. Briefs! What are you doing?" another doctor exclaimed horrified at seeing a patient who had been in almost constant incredible pain the whole time, getting up like nothing had ever happened.

"I'm getting dressed and then I'm going back into my hotel. I'm now feeling completely fine again and I'm going to leave. On my own responsibility of course," he added quickly, when he saw that again one of the doctors wanted to say something. "Please, I somehow have this feeling that this is over, but if it occurs again I'll give you a call. Would you now please leave the room, so that I can change clothes in private?"

"Of course," one doctor agreed reluctantly and walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the present hospital staff. 

After getting dressed, he left the room and walked past the doctors who have tried to help him the whole day. "Mr. Briefs…" one of them said again. "Don't you want to think your decision over?"

"Don't worry about me. I really don't know what has been wrong with me, but I assure you again that I'm feeling completely fine. But thank you for taking care of me today." He smiled at them one last time and then walked down the corridor, following the signs to the elevator. To get there he found out he had to go through the baby ward, and just shook his head, when he remembered again the words of the doctor. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the pain you feel are contractions. Yeah right, and there would be a time, when his father is finally able to beat Goku in a sparring match._

Trunks suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and looked to his right side, where a couple of newborn babies were lying in their beds in a room behind a glass wall. He just threw a quick glance at them, when it happened. Blue met blue. His own eyes locked with the ones of one of the babies. He couldn't remove them from him. He couldn't move. Something was keeping him there, but he couldn't tell what. Time seemed to freeze for the moment being. He lost contact to the world around him – the blue eyes of this small child having him enthralled. A subconscious smile appeared on his lips, when the child's eyes squeezed shut and the mouth opened to a deep yawn. He didn't know this child, but still it touched him deeply to see something like this.

He first jerked out of this enchanted moment, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "May I congratulate?" he heard a male voice asking. 

"What?" He looked up in surprise to see a man about as large and old as him with brown hair standing next to him. "Uhm, no… I just… I just passed by…" he stuttered. "What about you?" he finally asked. "Is there something to congratulate to?"

"No, no!" the young man said laughing. "I'm just here with a friend. She has given birth to a baby boy today. It's the one over there." 

He followed his eyes to the bed the young man pointed to – the bed where the same black-haired and blue-eyed child was lying in that had put this thrall on him just seconds ago. "I see…"

"His name is Takeo…"

"Takeo," he mumbled thoughtfully. "Strong as bamboo."

The brown-haired man nodded. "Well, I think I'll go now again to my friend. I just wanted to see if her son was alright. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Trunks said absently, again looking at the boy. He stood there for another minute or so, before he could finally get himself to leave. 

But if he had stayed there just one minute longer, he would have seen a tiny brown tail uncurl itself from under the blanket and then a nurse come inside, putting a nametag at the bed, which read: Takeo Vegeta Shen.

~*~

Josh was already on his way back from the baby nursery, when he suddenly spotted a magazine lying on a table, on which cover he saw the head of a man, who he had just talked to. "What?" he asked confused, trying to recall the face of the man in front of the nursery and comparing it to the one on the cover. "I can't believe it… Why didn't I…?" He shook his head and quickly resumed his way to Pan's new room, where he found Lindsay and Angela sitting outside, with Emily sleeping with her head on her mother's lap. The Crawfords have already gone home, since this day had also been pretty exhausting for them. "You'll never believe whom I just saw a minute ago!" he exclaimed excitedly. 

"Shh…" Angela said, pointing to the small girl.

"Sorry," Josh whispered, but still as excited as before. "But you wouldn't believe when I tell you. I just met Trunks Briefs in front the baby nursery."

Lindsay and Angela exchanged shock looks. "You did what?" his wife asked him, though she had understood him. 

"Did you talk to him?" Angela wanted to know, cutting Josh off, before he could even answer his wife's question.

"Just for a short moment. I've shown him Takeo."

The eyes of the two women were now as big as saucers. "Please, honey, tell me that you didn't tell him the name of Takeo's mother."

"Don't worry, I didn't." Suddenly his brows furrowed. "Why exactly are you so worried?"

"Listen," the other woman now said. "Don't ever tell Pan that you've seen, met or talked to Trunks here in LA, understood?"

"Okay, but why?" With each answer Josh got he just got more confused.

"Because," Lindsay said. "Trunks Briefs is the father of Takeo."

"Oh," Josh was just able to say, before he continued, "You knew this and didn't tell me? Oh god… What if I told him? I could never forgive myself for that… God…"

"Don't worry, hon. Nothing bad has happened. Just remember that you never mention this to Pan. We don't want her to get worked up because of this…"

"You can count on me," her husband promised and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I won't tell."

************************************************************************************

Whoo, long chapter… Okay, it's late and I just want to reread this chapter so that there aren't any big mistakes and then I just want to go to bed!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	12. One last time

**A/N:    Sorry again for the lateness of the chapters, but I have a special surprise for you in the author's note at the end! I want to say thank you for the reviews you gave me for the last chapter. I'm happy that still some people read this story… Special thanks to _Pia Bartolini for the reviews. I'm always open for criticism! I really try to get forward with this story and when the next chapter and the one following that is finished, I hope that it'll finally become more interesting! There'll probably some larger jumps in time, if you know what I mean…_**

Chapter 11: One last time

************************************************************************************

Shaking hands picked up the cable-less receiver from its station, turned it around and started to slowly dial a number, which she still remembered as well as she always had. But before she could enter the last number and push the button to connect, her previously gathered courage left her again and she put the receiver back – again – hugging her knees tightly to her body. But her eyes never left the telephone in front of her. 

Coward! she scolded herself. What's wrong with you? Just dial that damn number and get over with it!

If it were just that easy. She sighed. She still didn't even know what she would say, once she finally found the guts to call them. Too much time had passed. Too much. And too many things had happened. What if they knew? _Do me the favor and leave this city, or even better the country and I won't tell anyone that you were Pia._ She winced involuntarily, when she heard again those harsh words in her head. No, they couldn't know. Not if the two only persons, who knew about this lie kept quiet. She knew that she could trust Vegeta, and Trunks, well, he told her that. 

But still this small nagging in the back of her mind wouldn't stop. What if, after the whole ordeal with the press conference, Trunks told them? Well, there was just one way to find out…

Just as she picked up the phone again, a knock at the door to her room let her almost jump. Her heart was pounding heavily against her chest and it took her a few seconds to calm her breathing again. "Yes?"

The door was opened and Mrs. Crawford came inside. "Pan, dear… Arthur and I wanted to go for a walk and we wanted to ask if you'd like to come with us." Upon seeing that Pan was holding the phone in her hands, she just shook her head softly. "Dear, you're already sitting here like this for two hours. Don't tell me that you still haven't made that phone call…"

"I know, Beth… But it's really hard and every time I'm almost done dialing that number, I freak out and put it back."

"Well, if you'd rather be completely alone, we could take Takeo with us, so that he won't bother you," Elisabeth suggested. 

"Thanks," Pan said smiling. "But I just checked on him a few minutes ago. He's fast asleep and I don't think that he'll wake up anytime soon."

"Fine… We'll be gone then." Before she left the room, she turned around one last time. "And good luck."

Pan was just able to nod, before she turned her gaze back to the phone, around which her hands were clasped so tightly. After she heard the front door close, she took a deep breath and started once again to slowly push several buttons on the phone, a row of number slowly appearing. "Okay, Pan… You can do this. Just this one time. Just to hear their voices one last time…" Without hesitating another second, she pushed the button to connect and raised the receiver to her ear. Her hands were damp from the cold sweat and her heart was pounding even harder than before, so that it almost burst through her chest. 

"Hello? This is the Son residence. Goten is speaking." Her heart almost stood still, when she heard this voice. She almost hadn't expected anyone to answer at all, after she had already waited for about a minute for someone to pick up the phone. "Hello? Is someone there?" she heard her uncle asking, since she hadn't said anything.

"Sorry…" Pan said out of reflex. "Hey Goten… This is Pan…" Okay, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. In a few seconds you will know if they know. 

"Pan? Whoaw! That's a surprise," Goten exclaimed excitedly. "How long has it been? A year? You know, you should really call more often. Your parents slowly start to get worried. But now tell me! How's life in LA? Has something exciting happened?"

The young quarter-Saiyajin involuntarily had to grin. That was so her uncle. He really hadn't changed at all. And the way it sounded both Trunks and Vegeta hadn't spilled a word about her. Yeah, much has happened, she thought as in answer to Goten's question. But she couldn't tell him that. "No, not much has happened," she told him instead. "Just hard studying, so that I really had no time to call or write… Sorry. So, any news at home?" Home. A home she would never again set a foot in, she mused bitterly. 

"Well, I think you've somehow heard about the whole ordeal with Trunks?"

"Yeah," Pan answered quietly. 

"He needed a friend in that time."

Pan frowned, not missing the hint of disappointment in her uncle's voice. "He had you."

"But he needed you," he insisted. "Trunks always talked with you about things he never even thought about telling me."

"Goten, please, can we not do this now?" she asked, trying hard to keep the desperation and the tears, which were slowly forming behind her yes, out of her voice. "I've really been under a lot of pressure in the last year and I just…" At that moment Pan heard a loud wail coming from the room next to hers. Damn it, she cursed under her breath. Either she or something else had woken Takeo up. "Sorry Goten, but can you please excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure… But what is that? Is that a baby?" he asked confused. 

"Yes it is. I'm babysitting…" Pan quickly said. "I'll be back in a minute…" She put the receiver on the bed and left the room, just to come back about half a minute later, holding Takeo in her arms, who was wrapped into a small dark blue blanket. Strangely enough, immediately after she had come into his room he had stopped crying. Seemed like he just needed some attention. Pan sat down back on her bed and picked the phone up again. "So, I'm back…"

"Wow, that was fast…" Goten remarked. "But why are you babysitting, Pan? If you need money, you should tell your parents."

"No! I mean, no, I don't need money. I'm just babysitting the son of a friend of mine. She had an important appointment and didn't find someone else…" she lied. 

"How old is he?"

"A month… He's a month old."

"Hey Pan! That reminds me… I'll most likely also start a family soon!" he suddenly told her excitedly, having seemingly completely forgotten about their small argument a few minutes ago.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Bra and I… We're getting married next month…"

"You what?" Pan asked more than a bit surprised. One year ago, when she had talked to him on the phone he had told her that he and Bra were dating and now this! "Wow, congratulations, I think. When is the wedding?"

"On the first of June. Will you be there? I really hope so, because…"

"I'm really sorry, Goten… Oh god, I really say that a lot today… But I won't be able to be there. I'd really want to, but there are so many exams… I'm so sorry…" Oh Dende, why do you make it so hard on me? I want to go! I want to see how my best friend and my uncle are getting married… But it is impossible… And I can't even tell him why – the truth. 

"Not?" Pan could clearly hear the sadness and disappointment in his voice. But she didn't blame him. It was understandable. Who wouldn't be disappointment, when he heard that one of his closest friends couldn't be present at what most people call the happiest day in their lives. She just wanted to say again, how sorry she was, when Goten's voice was heard again, again in its usual cheerful way. "Hey, I'm sure you called to talk to your parents, right? Wait a minute, I'll get them for you. Oh, and Pan? I can't wait for you to come home again."

Before Pan could say anything, she heard the retreating steps through the phone. A huge lump was forming in her throat, but not just because she would hear the voices of her parents again in a few minutes, but also because of what her uncle had said. He couldn't wait for her to come home again. Home again. She looked down at the now wide awake, but quiet Takeo in her arms. Was everyone thinking like this? If they did, they would be highly disappointed. Her gaze fell on a small pile of envelopes lying on her desk. Because today would be the last time they ever heard her voice, and tomorrow the last day they'd ever hear anything from her. 

~*~

"Hey, Goten! Who's that on the phone?" Bra asked curiously, as he came out of the kitchen and after hearing him talking to someone. 

"That's Pan… She wants to talk to Gohan and Videl. But I'm sure she won't mind if you keep her company until I've gotten them," Goten told his fiancée, giving the stunned girl a small peck on the cheek. 

Bra stared after her fiancé, just now fully comprehending the words he had just said to her. Pan! Phone! Pan was on the phone! Her face set in a determined scowl, she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Pan, where the heck are you?" she hissed into the receiver.

"Bra?" she heard Pan's voice asking, immediately noticing the surprise in her friend's voice. "I fully expected my parents…"

"Goten is on his way to get them and told me to keep you company. But you still didn't answer my question! Where. Are. You?" Bra turned away from the door, carefully shielding the receiver with her hands. 

"In LA? Where else should I be?" the quarter-Saiyajin answered nonchalantly. It wasn't even a lie. But why was Bra so …cold…? Could it be that?

"Don't lie to me, Pan! Now tell me, where are you?"

"Bra, I don't know what you're talking about…" she tried to say, but her friend interrupted her.

"Damn it, Pan! Or should I better say Pia? I know what has happened between you and Trunks! If I had known that everything would work out like this, I would've never given you that advice!" she whispered firmly. "I don't know what exactly had happened between you that one day, but it can't be that bad!"

"Hey Bra," Gohan's voice suddenly startled her. "I know there's probably much you girls have to talk about, but let us take over now…"

Bra turned around and saw him and Videl standing just a few feet behind her. "Okay, just let me say goodbye first," she said to them, before she turned her voice again into a whisper – a more desperate than angry one this time. "Pan, please… Come back. He needs you. Your parents need you. You don't know what you're doing…" She waited for a few seconds for Pan to say something, but when nothing happened, she handed the phone to Gohan, faking a smile. "Here you go…"

~*~

Tears trickled down her eyes, when Pan finally heard her father's voice at the other end of the line, knowing that this time would be the last time she'd ever hear it. "Hi daddy…"

************************************************************************************

Okay, I can't say I'm too proud of this chapter… This and, well, not directly the one before this, but the few ones before that were really hard to write. It's also rather short, but I didn't want to let you guys wait any longer. But I'll make the badness of this chapter up to you with a special treat. I'm tired right now and I don't think I'll still be that productive tonight, but before I start with a new chapter of another story, I write another one for HoT. Deal?

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	13. Fateful letters

**A/N:    So, here is the promised chapter. I won't say anything except thank you for your reviews!**

            Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Fateful letters

************************************************************************************

So, there she was now… So close to home and yet so far away. 

Pan was standing on a branch from which she had clear view to her old home. The black clothes she wore and the new moon just added to the effect that she completely disappeared in the darkness, became one with it. The lights were off in the house of her parents – no wonder, since it was way past midnight. They were home. Pan could feel it. In their bedroom, fast asleep. It had only been a day since she last heard her parents' voices. This was the last stop, the last before she would turn her back on this house and this country for good. She tightly clutched the last white envelope to her chest. She had already delivered the others, protected by the darkness, while at her new home it was still day. No one had noticed her until now and she would keep it that way. They would first know that she had been home, when it was too late for them to do anything. A cruel, but the only way to tell them, what had been on her heart for the last months and to say her final farewells. No, no word about Takeo, Pia or where she was. The less they knew, the better it'd be for them. 

After what seemed like hours, Pan eventually jumped from the tree and slowly, but as elegant and quiet as a cat, she made her way to the front door. Forming a small ki ball in one hand to see some things more clearly, she took with the other hand a single key out of her pocket and carefully unlocked the door. Fortunately for her, the door didn't make any sound as it swung open. Immediately extinguishing the small light in the palm of her hand, she walked the well known way to the kitchen, looking around in the course of doing so. Not much had changed in the last years as far as she could see, so she also didn't have any problems to find her way around. In the kitchen she gently placed the envelope on the counter in front of the window, for her parents easy to find. 

After placing one last kiss on her fingertips and letting them linger on the envelope for a few seconds, she left the house again, locked it behind her and walked the few yards until she left the paved path that was leading to the house. There she stopped to look back one last time, trying to remember every single detail of it lying in the dark. "Farewell," she mumbled, before she took into the sky. 

~*~

Videl was quietly humming to herself, obviously being in a good mood despite the early morning hours, as she walked out of her and Gohan's bedroom down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Well, why shouldn't she be in a good mood? Her baby had called the day before and hearing her daughter's voice for the first time again after a year lightened her spirits. Once being in the kitchen, she quickly proceeded to the window to let the fresh morning breeze in. It was finally getting summer. Gone were the cold hard winter days and with summer being close, it also wouldn't take long anymore until Pan would be home again. 

She first noticed the envelope on the counter, when she accidentally brushed it with her hands. Videl looked down at it confused, finding the words 'Daddy and Mommy' written down neatly in her daughter's handwriting on the white paper. With shaking hands she picked it up, looking at it from each side. It was sealed. "Gohan!" she shouted, her voice quivering, not knowing what this should mean. "Gohan!"

"Yes, honey… What is it?" her husband asked, when he finally stood, if still a bit sleepily, in the doorframe to the kitchen. Videl raised her hand holding the envelope, holding it up for Gohan to see. "What's this?" Gohan walked up to her and gently took it out of her hands, also observing it closely. "But… but that's Pan's handwriting…" He looked up to meet his wife's eyes.

"Please, open it…" Gohan did as he was told and just a minute later he wished that he had never done this. 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_… Now I'm sitting here and want to write this letter for you, but I somehow don't find the words to voice what I want to say… Well, I think I'll start with this… Do you remember, eight years ago, when you found a letter in the mail? A letter addressed at me? At this day, with this one fateful letter everything started… And with the one you're reading now, everything ends. What I want to say with this is… Please believe me, I really don't want to hurt you and I'm just doing this to keep that from happening… _

_I'm not coming home._

_There, I said it. It's out. I'm not coming home. Please Mom, don't start to cry, and Dad, don't destroy the house… This was the hardest decision I ever had to make in my whole life. But it's only for your best. In the last year I've really messed up. I can't tell you how and what I've done so bad that I won't be able to come home. You just have to believe me that it's impossible. Things …happened… that just shouldn't have happened. And I can't say that it had just been my mistake. Other people also added their two cents to this whole thing. You most likely would be so hurt and disappointed, if I told you what has happened. That's the reason why I'll not return._

_But, things slowly start to smooth away again. Where I am right now I have friends who've helped and still help me. I have work, a place to live… And despite the fact that I miss you, all of you, terribly, and it hurts so much, I can't deny that I am also happy. _

_I know I've made a huge mistake, but I don't regret it completely. I can't tell you why and I ask for your understanding that I won't tell you why. There must come a time for a child to grow up, and last year, I learned the hard way what it means to be an adult, what it truly means to take responsibility for my actions. But I've also grown – as person. You probably wouldn't recognize me, if you saw me. Young, tomboyish and carefree Pan Son becoming a grown-up responsible woman. _

_And you will never see it…_

~*~

Vegeta got up as early as usual to train, though he somehow had this feeling that something was off this morning. Shrugging this off as an effect of turning soft on this mudball, he entered the code for the GR and went inside, its doors closing behind him. He walked up to the main console, where he saw it – an envelope carrying his name. Curious as to why someone should write _him_, since he had never before gotten any mail, he ruthlessly tore it open, unfolding the letter, which he found inside. 

_Dear Vegeta_

_Yeah, I know it sounds strange, since probably no one ever called you that, except of maybe Bulma, but I just knew no other way to start this letter. Whatever, I just wrote this letter to you to say thank you. Thank you for the time I was allowed to spend with you. Be it just sparring, or maybe talking, though the latter was the more rarely case. Thank you for always being loyal to me and treating me like you did. You never held any prejudices against me like the others had. You always said that I was more Saiyajin than any of the others. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. About one year ago I would've said yes, but now, after everything that has happened, I'm not so sure anymore._

_Thank you for giving me advice when I needed it, though I did not always listen. Now I sometimes wish that I did, but I just can't go back in time to change the course of events. This would probably work out for another me, but not for me in this timeline. And somehow, I wouldn't have wanted them to be changed. Otherwise I wouldn't be the person I am now. _

_Thank you for your discretion. You could have just told the others about me, even after things started to heat up, but you respected my request and kept quiet. And I hope you'll still do it. Please, do also tell no one about this letter. That's important for me. _

_And in the end, thank you for just being you, Vegeta, my friend. _

_It was an honor to have known you…_

_Pan_

After having finished reading the letter, Vegeta tore it into a few pieces, before burning it with a small ki blast. Something that resembled a frown was to be found on his face, when he watched the tiny remnants of the letter slowly floating to the ground, where they crumbled to nothingness. That was it. Even though the brat hadn't mentioned anything in that way in her letter, he knew that she wouldn't come back. Not now. Not ever. Another part that was true Saiyajin. Once she had taken something in her head, she would follow this path. 

~*~

Bra and Goten had found their letters a bit later that morning after they got up on their windowsill. One for each of them. The moment both of them had laid their eyes on the two envelopes, they had gotten a bad feeling and a silent agreement had been made between the two of them that each would read his letter alone in solitary. 

Bra had gone into the bathroom, carefully locking the door behind her, where she sat down on the edge of the bathtub and hesitantly opened the envelope. She already felt tears in her eyes, before she had even finished reading the first line…

_Bra,_

_You've always been my best friend, and as best friend I hope you understand my decision. This letter is my final goodbye. Yesterday I just called to hear the voices of my parents one last time, before I wanted to deliver those letters. You told me that I don't know what I'm doing, but it's exactly the contrary. For the first time in my life I know exactly what I'm doing. I know you're angry with me, and maybe even worried, especially now that you know. I just ask myself, when you found out. _

_I guess it had been after I broke up with him, after turning your advice into action. If you blame yourself for the outcome of this whole thing, stop. The reasons for my decisions to leave and not come back have nothing to do with your advice. This is just between him and me, just like he'd already said at the press conference. And believe me, it wasn't easy for me to go. I love you, Bra. You are my friend and my sister. And I'll always see you that way. _

_Please, don't do anything you'll regret. Don't call off your wedding, no matter what some people might say. I'll tell Goten the same thing. I'm sure you'll be a beautiful bride and I'm really sorry that I won't be there to be your bridesmaid. I know how much you would've liked it dragging me from one shop to another in search for a dress. I hope, no, I'm sure that you and Goten will be happy together. I just regret that I won't be able to see your children… Any mix between you and Goten will be perfect, I think. _

_Oh Dende, there are still so many things that I wanted to tell you, but I just can't remember what. _

_Please, don't show anyone this letter, not even Goten. I don't want them to ask questions, which answers could hurt them. I think it is enough when you, your father and brother know about 'it'. _

_Goodbye, Bra…_

_Your friend,_

_Pan_

Sobbing hard, Bra wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and slowly got up from the bathtub, putting the letter back into its envelope, before she left the bathroom, walking back to her and Goten's room at CC. There she found her fiancé sitting on their bed, the letter tightly clutched in his fist. He looked up, when he heard the door open, got up and immediately gathered Bra in his arms, letting her cry into his chest. He, too, had tears in his eyes, but he was taught to not let them flow, and so he blinked them away, every time they resurfaced again. 

After standing there like this for a few minutes, he gently led her back to the bed, where they sat down. "You want to read?" he offered her, showing her his letter. 

Bra looked up, sniffed and eventually asked, "May I? I mean, because Pan wrote some pretty private things in my letter that she doesn't want anyone else to know…"

Goten nodded softly, gently stroking a strand of aqua blue hair behind her ear. "She hasn't said anything like this… My letter also isn't that long."

"Okay." She took the sheet of paper out of his hand and started to read for herself.

_Dear Goten,_

_I know, we've just talked yesterday, but I couldn't say the things on the phone I wanted to tell you. First of all, I love you. Despite the fact that you are my uncle and more than ten years older than I am, you were my friend and my brother, just like Bra is my friend and my sister. After grandpa died, you helped me through the hard time. You've always tried to cheer me up. That's what I'll miss the most of you… You're carelessness and cheerfulness… The traits of a typical Son._

_Please, never give up those traits. They are what makes you what you are. You always see the positive way of things, so please try to see the positive in me not coming home. Like I also told dad and mom, I've messed up – so much that you will just be disappointed in me, if I return. I'm doing it mostly for you… You have to believe me that. So, don't get any stupid ideas like calling the wedding off. You and Bra will get married on June 1st, come fire or high water. If you still plan to call it off, think of this wedding as some kind of my last will for you. Even though I can't be there in person, sitting in the front row or standing next to you in some dress Bra forced me to wear, I'll be there in mind. I just want you to be happy, and you will just be completely happy, when you're with the one you love._

_So, keep that in mind and one time in your life listen to me._

_Goodbye uncle Goten…_

_Your favorite (and only) niece_

_Pan_

When Bra lowered the letter, Goten put an arm around her and pulled her close, gently kissing her forehead, while new tears were running down her cheek. 

~*~

At the Capsule Corporation office building this morning went like every other morning. Trunks was walking through the hallways to his office, was greeted (mostly) by his female employees. Once having closed the doors behind him, he sighed deeply, running with his hand through his hair and threw his briefcase on the desk. He not once noticed the white envelope that fell on the floor, when the briefcase landed on the desk. 

As soon as he had sat down, his secretary entered the office, flooding his desk with folders that need to be looked through. Sighing again, he took out a pen and opened the first folder.

~*~

Gohan and Videl had sat down in the meantime, Gohan holding his violently sobbing wife in his arms, while reading the letter for her. "Mom, Dad, I love you, with all my heart. People say that home is where the heart his. This is true. You'll always have a big part of my heart and therefore is my true home with you. I'll never find another place, where I'll be felt as loved as at you. You've given me everything I needed and enough love for a lifetime. I'm truly sorry that everything worked out like this, but please respect my decision. I'll miss you so much… Don't forget me, because wherever I am, I'm still your daughter and you will always be my parents…" Gohan's voice started to falter, when he read those words, but after waiting a few seconds, he continued, reading the last part of the letter. "Dad, Mom, farewell. I'll never forget anything you've done for me. Your loving daughter, Pan. – PS: Tell grandma ChiChi and grandpa Satan that I love them." 

~*~

Trunks groaned, when, in addition to all those folders his phone started to ring. He contemplated for a few seconds, if he should pick it up and in the end, decided it'll be better to do it. "This is Trunks Briefs… Oh, hey mom, what's up? What? Wait a minute… Slow down… News? What kind of news… Mom? Are you crying? What? Pan? What about her?" he asked, his voice suddenly betraying a hint of hope. "Okay, I'll be on my way…" He put the receiver back and got up, dressing in his jacket while doing so. He had just passed his desk, when he suddenly heard a rustle on the ground. He stopped and looked down, seeing an envelope with his name written on it. His heart caught in his throat, when he recognized the handwriting. How did it get here? Immediately dismissing this thought, he picked the envelope up and took the letter out, letting the envelope fall to the floor.

_There are so many things that I want to tell you, but I can't find the right words to express all of my feelings... So, here are just a few of them, simple and short._

_Sorry. I never meant to hurt you. But what you said to me was true. I can't expect you to forgive me, but I can ask you to move on, to forget what we had. Maybe you can someday remember us as the friends we used to be, before… I hope that I can do the same. _

_But I won't come back. I have a new life, that's the reason why I asked you to move on, because I did._

_Farewell Trunks…_

************************************************************************************

So, what do you think? I must say, I personally like that chapter… Is still a bit sad, but I'm positive that the mood will become lighter soon.

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	14. The wedding

**A/N:    Thanks a lot for your reviews! I appreciate really every single one of them and remember, no review is pointless, because just through them I know that at least some people like my stories!**

Chapter 13: The wedding

************************************************************************************

A young woman was standing in front of a large mirror. She carefully straightened her long white and wide-flowing dress at a few places and gently placed a white veil attached to a silver diadem on her head, smoothing her long aqua colored hair back in the course of doing so. First when she thought that everything was perfect, she dared to raise her head to take a look at her mirror image. She tried to smile, but it somehow seemed fake to her. This should be the happiest day in her life, and yet, something – someone – important was missing. 

She turned around surprised, when she felt the gentle squeeze of a hand on her shoulder. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't seen the person approaching in the mirror. "You're beautiful, honey. Once Goten sees you like this, I doubt that he'll ever let you go again."

She smiled again, but still it didn't feel right. "Thanks, mom…"

Bulma stroked a strand of her daughter's hair back. "Oh Bra…" she said soothingly. "What's bothering you?" When Bra turned her head away to hide the tears that were threatening to fall, Bulma sighed. "Honey… We've all talked about this and agreed. In her letter, she told both you and Goten to get married."

"I know… But it's still not the same without her…"

"Of course it's not the same without her, but didn't she also tell you that she would be here in mind? We just have to accept her decision, Bra. Whatever the reasons of her decision may be, I'm sure that they are strong reasons," her mother tried to calm her down. 

Bra wiped her tears away and looked out of the window. Everything was prepared. The whole backyard was decorated with roses in the colors white and red, several lines of white chairs were standing in front of some kind of altar, also held in white. It seemed that all guests had arrived already, for most of the chairs were already taken. In the front lines the Son family was sitting, along with Mr. Satan and hers. At the end of the aisle, at the altar, three men were standing. The priest, her soon-to-be husband and the strong reason why Pan couldn't come home. Bra knew that it was unfair to blame him, but sometimes she just couldn't help herself. She had just a vague idea of what had exactly happened between them, since neither Trunks told anyone anything specific nor Pan mentioned it in her last letter. Everyone hurt and no one would ever find out the true reasons for this, because the two only persons who could tell them exactly that won't.

Bulma's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "It's time. We should go now. The guests are already waiting." 

Bra nodded and let herself be led out of her room, down the stairs into the garden. The warm sun shone down on her face and she had to blink a few times to adjust to the glaring light. A smile appeared on her lips, when her father turned around and his jaw almost hit the floor upon seeing her – a sight that was not often seen of the otherwise so stoic Vegeta. Once she was standing next to him, he took her arm, his head holding high, the pride of being the bride's father clearly being visible on his features. 

Bulma just wanted to give the sign for the wedding march to begin, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey, do you want to start without me?" a cheerful voice asked her.

The heads of those sitting in the last lines turned around, but no one was more surprised than Bulma and Vegeta. She hesitatingly turned her head, before a huge smile spread over her face. "Goku! Is that really you?"

"Yep, it's me, still dead, but it's me. Did you really think I would miss the wedding of my son? Especially if his bride is going to be the daughter of Vegeta?" Goku told her.

Vegeta just snorted, but at the smirk on his face you could see that he was at least a bit happy to see his once arch-rival again. Bulma, on the other hand, was obviously happy that her childhood friend came back from the other world just for this wedding. "Oh Goku," she hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you. I'm sure Goten will be so happy, oh, and Gohan and I can't even imagine what ChiChi's reaction will be!"

"Hey, didn't you forget someone?" the warrior asked confused. "What about my little Panny?" Upon seeing their faces fall, he was even more confused. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"Sorry, Goku… It's just that Pan _can't be here… We'll talk later about it, okay?" Bulma said, forcing a smile on her face. This was the wedding of her daughter and she wouldn't let anything ruin it. "Why don't you go and take my seat in the first line? ChiChi is sitting next to it. Don't worry about me, I just find myself another seat."_

"Okay," Goku smiled, though he desperately wanted to know, what exactly was up with Pan. In the afterlife he just got the message of his son's wedding through coincidence, because the northern Kaiou had taken a quick look on what was happening on earth. "Thank you, Bulma." After he said this, he walked up to the front line. On his way there, he suddenly thought he saw something and turned to look to his right, where a small forest was on the compound, but shook it off as nothing, turning his attention back to his family. Gohan, who was sitting on the other side of ChiChi with Videl, looked at him with wide eyes, when he noticed him. His father just grinned down at him, putting a hand on his shoulder, before he sat down next to his wife, who was already crying. After having pulled a tissue out of his pocket, he held it in front of her face.

She gratefully took it and blew her nose, before she finally looked up. "Go-Goku?" she asked more than a bit surprised. 

"Hello ChiChi," he said softly. 

Before anymore words between those two could be exchanged, the wedding march began to play. All heads turned around to see Marron, Bra's bridesmaid, walking down the aisle. She was wearing a long baby-blue dress with spaghetti-straps and held a bunch of flowers in the same color in her hands. When she had reached the end of the aisle, all eyes were expectantly resting on the young bride, whose father was walking her down the aisle – especially the eyes of one lucky demi-Saiyajin.

Goten's breath caught in his throat, once he caught sight of Bra. Oh god, she was gorgeous! Just… indescribable. She was truly looking like a princess, an angel. And in a few minutes she would be his princess, his angel. His heart was beating hard against his chest, his nervousness once again coming back with full force. His hands were cold with sweat and the collar of his tux suddenly seemed way too tight. He suddenly felt his friend's and best man's hand on his shoulder. He looked at him and then into the direction, Trunks was motioning with his head. His smile widened, if that was even possible. His father, he was there. A bit hard to recognize in the tux, but the hair and especially the golden halo floating above his head gave him away. Goku winked at him and after nodding at him, Goten turned his attention back to the beauty that he called his bride. Slowly, but surely, the nervousness washed away, replaced by the happiness of seeing Bra and that at least one of the two persons he so desperately wanted to be present at the wedding had somehow made it. 

Vegeta couldn't be any prouder, as he was walking his daughter down the aisle, but he was also a bit… sad. His baby-girl had grown up and in a few minutes he wouldn't be the one to take care of her anymore and another man would take over that responsibility. In his years on Frieza's ship he would have never thought that he would someday have those feelings, but heck, he hadn't even believed in ever having a family he truly cared about. But those years were long over and he was still alive. Right now he probably was one of the oldest Saiyajinwarriors who had ever lived. And he was happy.

They stopped directly in front of the groom, where Vegeta took her hands and gave her a short kiss on her forehead, the only time he had actually done that, at least in public, and whispered, "You're beautiful, Princess." He shot Goten a warning glare and then put Bra's hands into his, before he walked to where his woman was now sitting. Bra looked after him with a smile on her face and eventually turned her full attention to Goten, her love, her mate, her everything. 

With that, the priest began.

Trunks watched his sister and his best friend, as they gave their vows and couldn't help but feel a bit jealousy coming up. If things had just been a bit different it could be Pan and him standing there. But it would never be. They both had messed up the only chance to be with each other and he had to accept that. Her letter just confirmed it. She had moved on and asked him to do the same. At that moment, when Goten and Bra said their _I do's, Trunks finally made peace with himself. Sure, he still hurt, but he was quite sure that time would heal the wounds. He never really blamed Pan for anything that had happened, he just blamed himself, but after having been able to think about this whole situation a bit more clearly after having received her letter one month ago, he saw that both of them had blamed themselves and that each of them had made mistakes. But with making mistakes you're learning and he hoped that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He had to move on, just like she told him to do. If he wanted to be happy again someday, he had to close this chapter of his life and start a new one, in the hope to make things better._

When Bra and Goten kissed, he turned his eyes away from them to the small forest and yet didn't look there, for with his mind he was in his past, when everything had been easy and simple between him and Pan. When they both had still been best friends. Goodbye Pan. I'll never forget you or our friendship.

~*~

She couldn't believe she'd actually done this. She couldn't believe she was actually here – at the place she had sworn she would never return to. But she just hadn't been able to stay away, not when she so desperately wanted to see two of her best friends getting married. It truly had been a hard decision to make and now she was here, hiding in the secure shadows of the trees. When she wasn't able to stand next to her best friends, she at least had to watch it, even if it was from a safe distant. She owed them that. 

Silent tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks and she raised her left hand to wipe them away, carefully settling two months old sleeping Takeo in her right arm. Due to this movement he stirred, but eventually yawned again and fell back asleep. No wonder he was tired, since it was night, where they lived. 

A small smile graced her lips. Bra was so beautiful and she and Goten looked so happy. Everyone looked happy. At that moment she almost didn't regret her decision. Almost, that meant the fact that she wouldn't be able to talk to her grandpa, who had turned up so surprisingly for everyone. She would have to be satisfied with just watching him, being able to see him again after nine long years. But it was worth it. 

But two times her heart almost stood still. The first time was, when her grandfather cast a look into her direction and the second time was, when Trunks did the same, just that it seemed like he was directly looking at her. She hadn't dared to move, not even to breath at that moment, out of fear that she might give her hiding place away. But nothing had happened. Shortly after the kiss, the now newly wed couple was surrounded by masses of people, everyone eager to congratulate them. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between them and Pan thought that this was her sign to go. She looked one last time back at her family and friends, her eyes resting a bit longer on Trunks, the man she still loved with all her heart. He was still as gorgeous as ever before and his eyes were still the same blue. She protectively pressed Takeo closer at her body, this time waking him up while doing so, a small squeal coming from him. Startled, she looked down at him, into his blue eyes, his father's eyes, before looking up again, only to meet her grandfather's eyes. She watched him saying something to her father, before he walked towards the forest. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she quickly turned around, fleeing with fast steps until she would reach a place, where she could safely take off into the sky. 

~*~

Goku looked up surprised from his conversation with Gohan. He thought he had heard something, something like a squeal coming from the same direction, where he already thought he had seen something. He quickly excused himself and then discretely made his way through the crowd to the small forest. He quickly walked past some trees, when he heard some rustling in front of him. Using a small part of his strength, he caught up to the person within the split of a second. It was a young woman with shoulder length black hair, obviously carrying something and fleeing from something. "Excuse me, Miss?" he called out, but the woman just fastened her steps. He sighed and phased out, just to reappear again directly next to her and gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around. "Miss?" She looked at him with wide, from unshed tears glistening eyes and for the first time he noticed the small awfully familiar looking baby in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Sure…" she answered way too quickly for his liking. "Uhm, could please let go of me, so that I can leave?"

He saw the desperate look in his eyes and reluctantly let go. She gave him a small grateful smile and turned to go, when it suddenly hit him. "Pan?" The young woman stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him. "Panny, is that really you?" Upon her light nod, a huge grin spread across his face. "Wow, you've grown up. You're so beautiful! But what are you doing here? Why aren't you with the others? And who is that baby? Is it…"

"Grandpa, please," she interrupted his rambling. "I… this is complicated… I… _can't go there. Not now, not ever. And this baby… His name is… Takeo. He's my son."_

"Your-your what?" the dead warrior asked surprised. He scratched the back of his head. "Wow, who would've thought…" Grinning he extended his finger to the baby, which eagerly grabbed it. "Hello little one," he cooed. "So, and who's the father? He looks kinda familiar… Somehow a lot like… No way, don't tell me his father is Vegeta?"

Pan couldn't oppress a small giggle escaping her lips. "Vegeta? Hell, no… Do you see his blue eyes? His father… it's… Trunks. Just that he doesn't know that he has a son." She sighed. "Grandpa, please don't tell him. It's just… So many things have happened between us, not even the others know about it. They don't know that Trunks and I – had something. So, please don't tell them either. I'm sure they'll tell you what they know."

"Oh Pan…" He gently wiped a tear away that had escaped her eye and pulled her into a warm hug. "Don't worry. I won't tell them. Just answer me one question. Wherever you are, are you happy?"

She nodded against his chest, which was accompanied with a soft 'yes'. They let go of each other and both smiled. "You should go back… The others will miss you otherwise."

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Good." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Take care, Pan. Of yourself and your little son. I trust that you'll make something out of your life, be it with your family or alone. Whatever has happened between you and Trunks, it's between the both of you and you should do what you think is right. And if it's leaving your parents and family behind, so be it. I'll always love you, Pan."

Crying again, Pan threw herself again in her grandfather's arms, carefully to not to squeeze Takeo between them. "I love you too, grandpa. I love you and I miss you so much."

"Hush, it's okay, Panny. I'll watch over you." Goku soothingly stroked her hair, before they broke the embrace. He smiled at her, which she returned, before she turned around to go and eventually disappeared in the shadows. Goku looked after her until she was gone and then also left the small forest, going to back to the reception. He would now go there and act as if nothing had happened, waiting for them to fill him in on what they knew about Pan's absence, while he was carrying the secret of the truth in his heart. But he somehow knew deep down that someday Pan would find her way back home. 

************************************************************************************

Well, I think that was the last chapter with some sad T/P action for now. Now History of Takeo can really begin!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	15. Sally

**A/N:                Sorry, I'm so sorry… It has almost been a months since the last chapter! I'm so sorry! Actually I planned to have this chapter finished by Christmas, but I think you all know how hectic the time before Christmas and Christmas itself can be, so I hope you forgive this delay! At least, now, after Christmas, I have the chance to learn more English through reading. How, you ask? Well, I got from my parents all three books of JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings – in English! I just finished the first one "The Fellowship Of The Ring" and will now start tomorrow with the second "The Two Towers".**

**                        Well, I don't want to bore you any longer with my rambling, so now, have fun with this chapter!**

Chapter 14: Sally

************************************************************************************

Christmas time had arrived again. For Pan it was the fifth Christmas with the Crawfords and the fourth with Takeo, who would also turn four in the following April. It was the late afternoon of Christmas Eve and there was a lot of hustle and bustle in the Crawford's household. Beth, Pan and Angela were in the kitchen, preparing a huge feast for that evening, for which also Lindsay and her family would be invited. In the living room Arthur and a tall young man with sandy hair and lively blue-green eyes, also known as Angela's fiancé or by the name of Toby, were setting up the Christmas tree. And in the middle of all of this Takeo was running excitedly from one room to another. Actually he should be in bed right now holding a small nap, so that he wouldn't be tired during the dinner, but with so many grown ups around he couldn't even think about sleeping, especially not, if there was such a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. 

Pan sighed and cleaned her hands in her apron, when Takeo once again came into the kitchen, standing on the tips of his toes to see what there was on the kitchen table. Fortunately she had just taught him the basics in ki-control and how to control his strength in general, so that he wouldn't destroy anything. This didn't include the art of flying; otherwise she would be sure that Takeo would have his hands everywhere. 

"Mommy, I'm bored," he told her with the most innocent look on his face that he could manage. But Pan, as well as everyone else of her makeshift family knew that behind this façade it was quite possible to find a boy that was full of mischief. Arthur and Beth had made it their responsibility to play grandparents and therefore had the predestined permission to spoil him rotten – a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the boy. Though he wasn't even four years old, he was quite smart and had the troublesome ability to pick up things fast and use it for his advantage. 

"Honey, mommy is busy here… Why don't you go upstairs in your room and play a bit? Lindsay will be here in about an hour to help us with the rest and she will bring Emily. So you won't be alone anymore."

"But I don't know what to play upstairs…"

Pan absolutely didn't want to make the next suggestion, since she'd rather wanted to keep an eye on the boy – better be safe than sorry. But she also knew how one hyperactive Saiyajin could get, if he was bored, since she had also been one. "And what about going outside to play?"

"Or what about I take him with me?" Arthur's voice now came from the kitchen door. "Toby and I have finished setting up the tree and I now wanted to get this _thing," he said, winking at his wife, who had a secretive smile on her face. _

"What thing?" Pan asked confused. Talking about some thing in front of Takeo usually meant a present, but it was already Christmas Eve and she thought that they already had all presents, hadn't they?"

"Oh, nothing dear," Beth told her. "Well Takeo, that's your chance."

The small boy turned again to her mother and gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Mommy?"

"Okay," she agreed. "But I don't want you to cause any trouble."

"Of course not!" A wide grin was now going from one ear to the other and he ran past Arthur to get his anorak. 

Pan watched from the window how Arthur and Takeo got into the car and drove off, before she turned to the two other women in the kitchen. "Okay, now that Takeo's gone, you can tell me. What this _thing?"_

Angela and Beth looked at each other, before the elderly woman said, "Well, let's just say that it is another present."

"Another present?"

"Yes. But not just for Takeo – also for you." Pan looked at Angela as if her friend had grown a second head, before she just shook her head and went back to the dessert that she was preparing. Whatever her friends had planned, she would find out about it at the latest the next morning.

~*~

Just great, Takeo thought bored. After they had been driving for about twenty minutes, his grandfather – he knew that he wasn't his real grandfather, but he still called him that way – had stopped in front of a smaller house. He wanted to come with him, but Arthur hadn't allowed him to. What was the point in coming with him, when, in the end, he wasn't allowed to come with him? His grandfather had said that it would just take him a couple of minutes and now he was already inside for about fifteen minutes. 

Takeo just thought about following him somehow, when he heard the trunk of the car being opened and closed again and not even a minute later, Arthur got into the car. The boy immediately jumped up from his seat. "Sorry, it took longer than I thought…"

"Where have you been so long?"

"I had to take care of something…" Arthur responded.

"Take care of what?" the boy wanted to know, his curious nature resurfacing.

"You will see soon, I promise…"

Still not satisfied with this answer, but knowing that his grandpa wouldn't tell him more, Takeo leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms over his chest and put a pout on his face, hoping against hope that maybe his grandpa would react on this and tell him. 

Arthur Crawford just smiled slightly, when he saw the face of his 'grandson' in the rear mirror. He knew the boy too well to show any other reaction on this. He would see soon enough what was now in the trunk. He just couldn't wait to see the boy's eyes once he opened the present tonight. Yes, tonight. This present couldn't wait until the next day. That was impossible. He would open it in front of everyone. Pan would throw a fit once she sees the present, but he was sure that they, that _she would convince her to keep it. Otherwise they wouldn't have even thought about getting this present for them. _

~*~

Lindsay and her family were already there, when Arthur pulled the car into the driveway. Takeo immediately got out of the car, eager to see his friend again, having immediately forgotten about the _thing in the trunk, once he saw the other car standing at the street. Arthur watched the boy barging in through the front door and shook his head with a smile on his face. At least this left him with enough time to get the present unnoticed from the trunk into his garage. For the next couple of hours it would be safe in there and to be frank, he didn't have another choice. The only thing he still had to get was a bowl filled with water. _

After having taken care of the present, he also went inside, but unlike his grandson through the backdoor. The house was already filled with delicious smells, all coming from the kitchen and he could feel his mouth watering. He rubbed his hands and immediately went to the source of those smells, hoping that maybe he could get a small taste of what it would be for dinner. Once getting there, he saw that he wasn't the only one who had that idea. He walked up to the small boy, who was jumping up and down in front of the counter, wanting to see what exactly was up there. He put a hand on Takeo's shoulder to keep him from jumping and his most charming smile on his face. "Ladies, my compliment," he said. "The dinner smells delicious."

"Yes, it does," his wife answered. "And just like you said, it is the dinner. So, get out of the kitchen now and go into the living room. The others are already there. Dinner will be served in about one hour." Pan watched amused, as Beth shooed both her husband and Takeo out of the kitchen, closing the door behind them. "Men…" she muttered. 

Suddenly the amused expression on Pan's face changed into a sad smile. This scene caused a memory from years ago to resurface. A memory of Christmas at home – her old home. Her grandmother had always reacted in the same way, when her grandfather or another Saiyajin for that matter had tried to steal something from the kitchen, while she had been preparing dinner. Just that she had always muttered 'Saiyajins' instead of 'Men'.

In the living room Arthur greeted the other guests for their Christmas dinner. He firmly shook Josh's hand and hugged Lindsay, ruffled through ten years old Emily's hair and in the end reached out his finger to the youngest addition of that family, six months old Anna. Ever since Pan had stepped into his and Beth's life, his family seemed to grow. First she and now also Lindsay, Josh and their two daughters were a part of their family. The only members of their family who weren't there that Christmas were Angela's parents, who were on vacation in Aspen to ski. 

The dinner passed rather uneventful – as uneventful as it could be with having two children at the table of which one was also part-Saiyajin. Everything the women had prepared did not just smell delicious, but did also taste so. Way too soon it was over, at least for Takeo, who'd liked to have a third bowl of chocolate pudding, but his mother forbid it and the large makeshift family now just sat in the living room and talked. After about twenty minutes Arthur excused himself and left the room, just to return a few minutes later with a large box in his hands. All heads turned to him, though just two of the persons in the living room didn't know what was in that box. 

"Takeo, Pan," he said, putting the box on the floor. "I think Santa Clause brought something a bit earlier for you."

"What's this?" Pan wanted to know. 

"Well, to find out what's in this box, I think you'd have to open it. Or what do you think, Takeo?" Arthur told him, winking at him. 

Takeo walked up to the box, but took a step back, when he thought that it had moved. Now being wary, he carefully made his way up to it and slowly opened the lid, just to fall on his butt, when something jumped towards him. His blue eyes went wide and started to gleam with disbelief, excitement and glee. With its forelegs now hanging out of the box was a small puppy – a German shepherd dog to be precise. It waggled excitedly with its tail and panted, its tongue hanging halfway out of its mouth. "Mommy! Look!" He immediately went up to the dog and took it out of the box. 

"Her name is Sally," Arthur told him, as the dog clumsily walked up to Takeo.

"Arthur, Beth, could I talk to you for a minute," Pan said quietly and led both of them out of the room. They stood in the hallway near the door to the living room, so that Pan could still keep an eye on her son. The whole time she talked in a hushed voice, not wanting to get Takeo's attention. "A dog? Takeo is not even four years old! He can't take care of a dog. Are you crazy?"

"No, we're not," Beth responded just as quietly. "Besides, Sally is not just a present for Takeo, but also for you."

"But that's impossible," the Saiyajin contradicted. "Takeo will be off to kindergarten next year and then I'll also start to work in the afternoons twice a week. Who'll take care of her then, huh?"

"We will. Listen Pan," Arthur said. "The dog of an old friend of mine has thrown four whelps. Sally is one of them. But he is just able to keep one of the four whelps, so he asked me, if I'd like to have one. And, well, here she is." He put a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to look how her son and the dog were playing. "Don't you see how close they already are?"

Upon seeing the wide grin on her son's face and the laughing in his eyes, Pan sighed, knowing that she had been defeated. There was no way that she could take Sally away now. No matter how much trouble he was able to cause, Takeo had a big heart and always managed to make fast friends with everyone – everything – and this small puppy didn't seem to be the exception. This and Takeo knew what to do to convince her, even if it was just showing her how much he already adored Sally. The heart and good nature of a Son combined with the mind and certain disregard for rules of a Briefs – she was sure that someday this combination would get her son to do something that could get him into a lot of trouble. "Okay, we'll keep her," she said at last. 

As long as her son was happy, she would do anything for him. She didn't want him to miss anything in his life – she had already deprived him of a father – and if this was the way to do it, then so be it. 

************************************************************************************

Whoa, sorry again that it took so long… I must say that I'm not too proud of this chapter, but I hope you like it though… A little review would also be nice!

And with this I wish you all a Happy New Year!!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	16. Old and new faces

**A/N:    First of all, sorry for the long, long delay of this chapter! As I already wrote, I had barely time to write and it was (actually still is) difficult for me to keep my stories, even one story, up to date. And then there was still my small writer's block… But anyway, here is the new chapter and I also wanted to thank you for the reviews you've left over the months! Thank you very much!**

Chapter 15: Old and new faces

************************************************************************************

It was a sunny summer day in LA. Well, most days in the summer were sunny and this day surely was not any different from the day or the week before. But still, for Pan this day was special, because she had taken two weeks off from her work to spend as much time as possible with Takeo, who now also was in his summer break. 

It was his first true summer break after his first year in elementary school and Pan couldn't help but feel proud of him. Although he was a bit of a troublemaker in his class, who always planned some kind of mischief in the back of his mind, a trait both she and his father could be blamed for, he also was the best of his class. He was diligent in almost everything he did and almost constantly asked questions, when something had caught his interest. The only thing that bothered Pan a bit was the fact that Takeo did not seem to be able to find a best friend. Neither had he found one in kindergarten nor in elementary school right now. Takeo said that he did not mind and he also played with other kids, though those moments had become less and less during the last few months. Pan sometimes thought that their games were boring him and she could understand him. 

He was different and he knew that. Pan had told him everything about the Saiyajins and about his heritage. She had taught him the basics in ki-control, some basics in fighting and had told him how important it was the he did not tell anyone about all of this. However, he did not know how to fly or how to sense ki in general. She thought that he did not need it. Maybe she would teach him later, when he was older and when he knew when and when not to use those two abilities. A flying kid in the middle of LA would only catch attention and this was the last thing she needed. Besides, she wanted Takeo to be able to live as normal as possible and this sure as hell did not include fighting, flying and so on. He should go to school like any normal kid, make friends, play and do all the other things normal kids usually did. 

And they were planning one of those things right now. She had promised Takeo to go to the park with him and that was the reason why she was storing tons of food into small capsules. The seven-year-old would come down the stairs any minute by now, urging to leave and she wanted to be ready by then. And then she could hear it already, the stomping of his small feet on the stairs. Fortunately, he was never really quiet, so he never managed to sneak up or out on her, although she made him wear the same kind of ki-shield she was still wearing. If someone felt a high ki in LA, she would have the Z-Fighters on her doorstep sooner than she could say 'Dragonballs'. She could already imagine their faces when they saw the source of the high ki: a small boy, an exact copy of Vegeta only with blue eyes. 

This image caused a smile to appear on her lips at the same moment Takeo came bouncing into the kitchen, closely followed by the now grown-up German shepherd dog Sally. "Can we go now, mom?" The three years old dog sat down next to her master and waggled excitedly with her tail. 

Pan closed the lid of the capsule box, put it in her purse along with a book, and looked at her son. "Now we can go." Her son flashed her a toothy grin and in the next moment was out of the door, along with Sally who was usually always at Takeo's side. Pan remembered only all too clearly Takeo's first day to kindergarten, when he had to leave Sally behind. Pan had been able, with the help of Beth and Arthur, to make the boy understand that the kindergarten was no place for a dog and that she would only get scared with all the other kids around and that they might hurt her. Sally, however, had cried for her master the whole day and also the day after and the day after that. It had taken her a few days to realize that the boy would come back again a few hours later, completely unscathed.

The drive to the park was rather uneventful. Takeo was talking non-stop and Sally was lying lazily in the trunk of the old estate car that Pan had been able to buy one year after she had found a place to work. They quickly found a parking lot near the park and walked the rest to their special spot. They usually sat down under a tree near a playground, from where Pan could watch everything that was going on and still be undisturbed by others. They went there quite often, also with Lindsay and her whole family or the now soon-to-be mother Angela. She and Toby had married one year ago and she was in her seventh month pregnant. It was a spot for her makeshift family, a family that she did not want to miss any longer. 

Takeo and Sally were almost immediately off to the playground, leaving Pan for herself, a quiet she really appreciated. She took out her book and began to read, soon getting lost in it with the knowledge that Takeo could take care of himself and that she could still keep a tab on Sally's small, but warm and loyal ki in case something happened. The sun that managed to force its way through the thick leaves of the tree played in her face, and she could finally truly enjoy her vacation. She had almost thought that she wouldn't be able to take the two weeks off, because there had been too much work before she left and she only dreaded the day when she returned to work only to see that the pile on her desk hat become even higher. Josh, however, had been really insistent when it came down to her vacation. She had offered to stay at office, but he had nearly ordered her to take the two weeks well-needed and well-earned rest. He was her boss and so she had had no other choice but to comply. Though, the fact that he had been _this insistent was a bit suspicious, but now Pan could finally lie back and really enjoy her free time._

~*~

At the same moment, Josh was sitting in a quiet, exclusive, but still cozy restaurant, waiting for his guests to arrive. Next to him was Lindsay, his wife and at the same time secretary, who was now also Pan's substitute for the two weeks. Both of them were a bit nervous, but not only because of the importance of the deal that they were about to discuss and hopefully also conclude. None of them knew what Pan's reaction would be, when she eventually found out about the meeting, if she would be grateful or furious that they did not tell her. 

It was too late now anyway, because right at that moment the door opened and a waiter brought their guests to their table. Both Josh and his wife got up from their chairs. They smiled at their guests and Josh extended his hand. "Mr. Briefs, it's nice to meet you. May I introduce you to my wife?"

"Mr. Briefs, it's an honor meeting you," Lindsay said and silently wondered how Pan could have ever left this man. Of course, she knew the whole story of them by heart, but still, this man had charisma. 

"It's an honor to meet you, both of you. I think you already know my mother, Bulma Briefs," Trunks said, motioning with his hand to his seemingly never-aging mother, "and those are my sister Bra Briefs-Son and her husband Goten Son. I hope you don't mind that I brought them along, but they have never been to Los Angeles before and they are also helping out at Capsule Corporation, so I wanted to give them both an insight in this great city and in my work outside of the office."

"That's understandable. I hope you enjoy your stay in the City of Angels," Josh told them smiling. "And our meeting. So, please sit down. The food in this restaurant is excellent, if I may say so. And after we had a proper lunch, we can start with the negotiations, if you don't mind." 

"Of course not," Trunks replied as friendly. "I can always think better with a full stomach."

~*~

He could not believe that he was actually doing this! How had the women managed to talk him into _this? First they forbade him to accompany them to this business lunch and now he was also stuck with the brat in a strange city. And the rules his woman had set were clear – no flying, no bothering, threatening and killing any humans and no display of ki in any way and of any kind. In addition to all of that, the brat did have the impudence to ask him – in front of the women of course – if they could go to the playground. He _had_ wanted to turn the brat's wish down, but two pointed glares had convinced him otherwise, for now he and said brat were on their way to the nearest playground of their hotel. _

"Grandpa! Come on! I can already feel many kis over there!" The small boy with the spiky black hair that stood out into all directions grinned at him, the whole time jumping from one foot to another, and pointed towards a large group of trees. 

He could not believe how Dende could punish him with an offspring like this. Not only did the boy look exactly like the weakling's father, no, his princess and her mate also thought it necessary to name the brat after that sorry excuse for a true Saiyajin. Goku Junior. Or for short – Junior. He preferred the latter, because he had never and would never say that name. Only once had he dared to call the brat Kakarotto and that had ended with him spending two weeks on the couch. But how could this boy ever be his heir? He looked like the third class, acted like him and there was no single trait of the bloodline of Vegeta to be found. Unfortunately, his daughter and her mate did not show any signs of ever wanting another child, so again, he was stuck. 

"Grandpa! What are you waiting for?" Junior called out, grabbed his hand and pulled at it so that they would finally cross that street. 

What in Dende's name had he done to deserve this? It was on days like this one that he cursed Kakarotto's grandbrat for running away. He was sure that she and his brat would have been able to conceive an offspring worthy of the name and the throne of Vegeta, even though the latter did not exist anymore.  

Within the next few minutes, Goku Junior finally found the playground in the middle of a park. His grandfather only walked behind him and gave him a gruff nod, as the boy asked him, if he could join the other kids. 

Now he was finally alone. The brat could take care of himself and even _if_ something happened, he would be able to feel it in the boy's ki. But what to do now? The ever-present frown on his face deepened as he looked around. There were too many happy people for his taste, too many people that could try to engage him in a conversation. Then he spotted it. There was a branch in the middle of a tree. No one would see him up there, but he would be able to take a good look around if needed. Only how to get up there? Climbing would draw too much attention, and hell, the woman would never know. Fazing out without anyone noticing, he appeared again on said branch. Maybe this day would not turn out to be too bad.

~*~

Takeo had found himself a nice place in the farthest corner of the playground, with Sally lying by his side. He had tried, really tried to play with the other kids, but somehow building sandcastles, climbing in the climbing frame or playing tag did not seem as interesting to him as it did to the other kids and he had quickly gotten bored. So, now there he was, lying in the sun and thinking about, what he could do next, when he heard the soft cries of a girl nearby. Sally also seemed to hear something, because her ears perked up and she growled lightly. He sat up and concentrated. It was somewhere behind the bushes. He got up and walked around the bush, always followed by his best friend, and there they were – two young men, harassing a girl that was barely a few years older than he was.  

"Hey! What are you doing?" he yelled, followed by a loud bark and a growl from Sally, who already bared her teeth at them. 

Startled the two young men let go of the girl, who fell to the floor, whimpering, and turned around. They only smiled upon seeing that it was only a small boy with a dog, not even half their age. "Go away, boy, or we'll hurt you."

"Let the girl go and I won't hurt _you." Again, Sally growled. _

"I think the boy doesn't know what he'll get himself into," the second man said, cracking his knuckles. 

"Oh, the boy knows just fine," Takeo answered and got into a fighting stance. Sally barked and got ready to jump.

The two men only looked at each other and then, having long forgotten about the girl, lunged at him, only to find themselves flying backwards as soon as they had reached him.

Bewildered, Takeo looked to his left, where suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere another boy had appeared and taken on the second man, before Takeo or Sally could have made a move. "What are you doing? How….?"

The other boy, Junior, only shrugged. After he had tried to play with the other kids, he had quickly gotten bored and had started to wander around the playground, when he had seen the boy lying in the grass with the dog. He had wanted to ask him, what he was doing there all alone with only a dog, when he had seen them getting up and going behind the bushes. Then he had also heard the cries and had followed them. "I thought that you maybe needed some help."

"Thanks, but I didn't need help. My mom taught me some moves to defend myself. And no one messes with Sally. By the way, my name is Takeo."

"I'm Goku Junior, but no one calls me that, well, my mom or grandmas, when they are really angry with me, but everyone calls me Junior," the young boy rambled, having a goofy grin on his face. 

"Takeo! What is going on here?" Pan, who had suddenly appeared behind them, because she had felt the rise and fall of a really strong ki in this part of the playground, yelled, when she saw the two unconscious young men. 

"Oh, hey mom… These men attacked this girl…" Takeo turned around, but the girl was gone. "However, then they wanted to attack Sally and me, but I fought them back, with Junior's help… Mom?" he asked, when he suddenly saw the look on his mother's incredible pale face. "Are you okay?"

"What's going on here, brat?" 

Pan had not been the only one to feel the rise of the ki as she found out upon hearing the gruff voice behind her. Her whole body was stiff. She did not move, did not dare to turn around. It had been eight years, eight long years since she last heard that voice. She swallowed hard. God, this boy, he looked exactly like Goten and her grandfather. Could it be that he was their son? Of course, it must be. But that must also mean that they were here, in Los Angeles, maybe even in this park and on this playground. Why had she not felt them? Think fast, Pan! she told herself. She could not let him find out, not him, not anyone else. 

But it was already too late for that, as she had to find out only moments later. Junior had rushed into a similar explanation as Takeo had, when his grandfather's gaze fell upon the boy next to his grandson. His eyes went wide. This boy, it looked exactly like he did at this age, only that the boy's eyes were blue. Then he looked at the woman and from one moment to another, all the pieces fell into one place. He understood. "Brat?"

"What is it, grandpa?"

"Not you. Brat?" He grabbed Pan's arm and yanked her around, causing the dog to bare her teeth again, but he ignored it. It was really her. She had not changed much in the last eight years, though her eyes seemed older. She had gone through much and he wondered if she had been here in this city all the time. The grip on her arm loosened. "It's you."

Pan forced a smile on her face, as she rubbed the spot where he had grabbed her. "Hey, Vegeta."

************************************************************************************

Am I evil? Yes, I am… But I try to promise you that I will bring out a next chapter as fast as possible. I still have an idea in my head for the next, or maybe even the next two chapters and I hope that my writer's block will soon disappear after that…

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


End file.
